


Gammal kärlek rostar aldrig

by Always_and_ever



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Före detta pojkvän, Föräldrar!Evak, Kärlek, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Vuxna!Evak, Vänskap
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_ever/pseuds/Always_and_ever
Summary: Plötsligt hör han en röst som får honom att rycka till. En röst från det förflutna. En röst han inte hört på väldigt länge men aldrig riktigt lyckats glömma.





	1. Chapter 1

Even läser nyfiket lappen framför sig. Händerna värker av de tunga matkassarna han håller- en i vardera hand. Plasten skär in i hans fingrar och lämnar stora röda märken. Var gång han lägger tyngden på högerfoten öppnas de automatiska dörrarna och släpper in den kvava luften utifrån. Han svettas och känner hur det rinner nerför hans rygg.

Lappen, som är från öppna förskolan, säger att de ska sätta igång med sin verksamhet igen. Tydligen har de haft ett längre uppehåll och vill nu informera om att de återigen har öppet. Han har inte varit här på länge så han har ingen aning om varför, bryr sig heller inte så mycket om det, om han ska vara ärlig.

"Vi välkomnar alla som är mamma- respektive pappalediga" läser han.

Han kan inte förneka att det som står där skulle kunna vara något för honom men fnyser ändå på grund av deras formulering. För varför måste pappor och mammor alltid delas upp? De flesta av hans vänner är kvinnor-mammor- och han känner sig inte så värst annorlunda än dem, känner sig snarare nästan mer som dem.

Han har funderat mycket kring det där med Pappa- respektive Mammaledighet och har gjort en poäng av att bara, helt enkelt, säga att han är föräldraledig. Kanske inget stort 'statement' i sig men ändå något sorts ställningstagande.

Fast föräldrarledig, det är han ju egentligen inte. Han ska jobba halvtid och resterande tid ska hans föräldrar hjälpa till (Tack gode Gud!).

Han läser klart och lämnar affären, går mot bilen. Han sätter sig och kör vant mot sina föräldrar. Han känner vägarna här utan och innan. Här är han uppvuxen, här lärde han sig köra bil, här gick han i skola, här blev han kär för allra första gången och det var här han fick sitt hjärta krossat.

Han hade lämnat, hade trott att han aldrig skulle komma tillbaka- förutom på enstaka, korta besök. Ja, det var vad han hade trott.

......

Han försöker hämta andan medan han ser sig om i rummet. Han har svårt att andas efter språngmarschen men försöker låtsas som ingenting, vilket bara gör det ännu värre. Till slut ger han upp och andas så som kroppen vill att han ska göra- häftigt, snabbt och högt. Han andas så högt att kvinnan, med dockan i famnen, frågar om han vill ha ett glas vatten. "Nej" svarar han ansträngt och torkar svetten ur pannan.

Det är första gången han är här. Första gången Filip och han är med på något sådant här och självklart, självklart, är de sena. Eller precis i tid, beroende på hur man väljer att se det. Även om klockan är prick tio är de sist in genom dörren, alla andra sitter redo.

Hur mycket han än försökt, hur mycket han än kommer försöka i framtiden så är oddsen, för honom att någonsin komma i tid, usla. Han vet bara inte hur man gör.

Sen att han hade tvekat, in i det sista, över huruvida han verkligen skulle komma hit idag hade ju inte gjort saken direkt bättre. Till slut hade han bestämt sig för att gå, att inte vara så pessimistisk- att helt enkelt ta det för var det är. Vilket han inte heller är speciellt bra på. Så en språngmarsch och flera liter svett senare sitter han nu här, klockan är tio och allas blickar är riktade mot honom. Han försöker le sitt mest charmerande leende samtidigt som han drar ner en motvillig Filip i knät.

Han ser sig omkring och tittar på alla de andra- de andra papporna och mammorna- som sitter i en stor ring mitt på golvet. Filip sitter äntligen fint i hans knä och klappar i takt till trumman som passeras från den ena föräldern till den andra när de presenterar sig själva och sina barn.

Han lyssnar halvhjärtat för han försöker fortfarande hämta andan (han borde verkligen ta upp träningen igen).

Plötsligt hör han en röst som får honom att rycka till. En röst från det förflutna. En röst han inte hört på väldigt länge men aldrig riktigt lyckats glömma. Han hör rösten och tror först att han inbillar sig men när han lyfter blicken och riktar den mot andra sidan ringen ser han att det, i allra högsta grad, inte är inbillning.

"Jag heter Isak och detta är min dotter Ida".

Han tittar och ser att han redan är upptäckt. De stirrar på varandra och fortsätter att göra så under tiden trumman skickas vidare. Han är så uppslukad av Isaks plötsliga uppenbarelse och de djupgröna ögonen att han inte märker när det blir hans tur. Klappandet avtar, ringen tystnar, alla väntar men han rör sig inte- kan inte.

Till slut lyckas han ta sig ur sitt transliknande tillstånd och tar emot trumman. Han placerar den fumligt framför Filip, som exalterat börjar fäkta med sina små barnhänder. Han harklar sig och stammar fram "Jag heter Even och den lilla krabaten framför mig heter Filip".

Han skickar sedan vidare trumman och tar ett krampaktigt tag om sin son, begraver sitt ansikte i det lena håret framför honom- vågar inte titta upp igen.

Hans hjärta dunkar, det susar i öronen. Detta hade han inte väntat sig och han har ingen aning om vad han ska göra när sångstunden tar slut.

Med skälvande stämma sjunger han med i sångerna, gör rörelserna, får Filip att kikna av skratt. Det lugnar hans nerver och han glömmer nästan, bara nästan, av den andres närvaro.

Efter en stund ebbar sången dock ut, de applåderar och fikat ställs fram. De flesta reser sig omedelbart upp och går mot termosar med rykande hett, nybryggt kaffe. Han, däremot, sitter kvar- handlingsförlamad utan att veta vad han ska ta sig till. Helst av allt hade han velat resa sig upp, korsa rummet med långa steg, gå fram till Isak, pressa honom mot väggen, kyssa honom där- framför alla- och aldrig släppa. Aldrig någonsin släppa. Inte igen.

Men det gör han inte. Han sitter kvar på golvet med slutna ögon och Filip i knät.

Han sitter fortfarande kvar på golvet, blundar och andas djupt när han känner en hand på sin rygg och hör hur en röst försiktigt säger hans namn, "Even?"

 

 


	2. Om du vil ei gong til

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "om du vil ei gong til' (klineversjon) av Daniel Kvammen

Han andas, sväljer, försöker få kontroll, vet att han borde säga något tillbaka men rösten bär inte. Han känner hur Isak kramar hans axel och sedan börjar backa bakåt. Han står inte ut med att Isak redan lämnar honom så lyfter sin hand och tar tag i Isaks, trycker tillbaka den mot axeln och håller fast. Isak andas ljudligt ut, som av lättnad.

Hans hjärta dunkar och handflatan som håller fast Isak är fuktig av svett. Isak står böjd över honom, andas in i hans hår. 

"Hej Isak" viskar han svagt. Att han får fram något alls är ett mirakel i sig. Genom åren har han tänkt mycket på vad han skulle säga när och om han någonsin såg Isak igen. Ett framviskat "Hej Isak" hade aldrig någonsin varit aktuellt men det är det enda han kommer på, det enda han kan formulera.

Isak sätter sig ner bakom honom, lyfter sina armar och håller om, ber inte om lov, bara gör det. Han hinner tänka att de andra måste undra vad som pågår men känslan av att ha Isak så nära igen tar över allt, överskuggar alla andra känslor. Allt han kan tänka är "Isak Isak Isak".

Det är en konstig känsla som uppstår inom honom när Isak sätter sig ner och håller om. Det enda som existerar och betyder något är Isak- de två, tillsammans. Allt annat försvinner. Alla de år de tillbringat isär är borta- bortglömda.

Han trycker sig bakåt, kan inte hindra sig själv från att göra det. Det känns som om han kan andas ordentligt, för första gången, på flera år.  Han glömmer bort var de är och varför de är där överhuvudtaget. Tid och rum är som bortblåsta och allt som finns är Isak och Even. 

"Pappa, pappa" hör han långt ifrån och han dras ofrivilligt ut ur 'Isak-och -Even bubblan' han befinner sig i. Någon pockar på hans uppmärksamhet genom att  stoppa in ett par kletiga fingrar i munnen på honom. Han tittar förvirrat och frågande på personen framför sig. Han blinkar och det tar några sekunder innan han inser vem det är, att det är Filip som försöker få hans uppmärksamhet.

Han lutar sig framåt, tar tag i sin son och drar sig undan från Isak. Det drar kallt på ryggen av det ökade avståndet mellan dem och han ryser till.

Omgivningen börjar så sakteligen komma tillbaka till honom och han inser vad som just hänt mellan dem. Helt plötsligt känner han sig förlägen och dum. Vad hade han tänkt egentligen? Vad var det han hade låtit ske? Han har ingen aning.

Han plockar snabbt upp Filip och går bort till bordet där han sätter honom i en barnstol, hämtar sedan en kopp kaffe. Han tittar inte på Isak, kan inte med. Huvudet snurrar och han kämpar med att stå upprätt. "Vad tusan händer egentligen" tänker han om och om igen.

Ingen verkar ha märkt vad som just har hänt. Det som hade känts som en evighet för honom själv hade i själva verket inte varat mer än några sekunder. Det som hade skakat om hans inre och rört upp en hel ocean av känslor verkar oberört ha gått förbi alla andra. Hur kunde det vara möjligt?

Han vet inte hur men det verkar som om ingen sett eller att de sett men inte bryr sig. Han sneglar bort mot Isak och ser ett likblekt ansikte och skakande händer. Isak verkar minst lika tagen som han själv, Isak bryr sig.

Först nu går det upp för honom, på riktigt, att Isak är här. HANS Isak. Det svindlar för hans ögon och han sätter sig ner bredvid Filip för att inte ramla ihop.

Han tar upp en barnmatsburk, öppnar locket, tar fram en sked och med blicken riktad mot sin sons mun börjar han mekaniskt stoppa in mat.

Att mata Filip är bra. Han hinner samla sig, ta sig samman. När han tror sig ha kommit till sans igen gör han misstaget att lyfta blicken. Han lyfter blicken och ser Isak stå villrådig mitt i rummet med ett barns armar runt sina ben.

Det är då allt kommer tillbaka till honom, alla minnen han stängt ute så länge, allt han försökt att inte tänka på. Allt kommer tillbaka- med full styrka- och han känner hur tårarna pressar på bakom ögonlocken.

Han måste därifrån, nu- direkt. Han vill inte gråta framför alla okända människor och han vill framförallt inte gråta framför Isak.

Han reser sig hastigt, drar Filip upp ur stolen och flyr. Han rusar ut i kapprummet, tar på sig skorna, skjuter upp dörren och springer. Han hör hur Isak ropar efter honom men fortsätter, utan att vända sig om.

Det regnar och vattnet slår hårt mot hans hud, silar sakta ner över hans grå hoodie. Han skyndar sig till bilen, fipplar med nycklarna innan han får upp bakdörren och kan sätta Filip till rätta.

Han ska precis starta motorn och åka därifrån när han ser Isak stå i regnet och stirra på honom. Han sitter kvar och stirrar tillbaka. Isak kommer närmare, står till slut utanför bildörren och lägger mjukt sin hand på den immiga rutan, tittar bedjande på honom.

Han tar bort foten från gasen, stiger ur och ställer sig framför Isak. Regnet öser ner över dem när de sakta böjer sig fram och kysser varandra. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I was young, it was more important  
> Pain more pain  
> But I laughed a much louder, Yeah  
> When I was young  
> When I was young 
> 
> "Eric Burdon- When I Was Young"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> För den som vill lyssna: 
> 
> Eric Burdon med When I Was Young
> 
> https://youtu.be/ur30bn_3G58

Det är som i en film. De håller om varandras nackar och deras kläder är genomvåta av regnet som fortsätter ösa ner på dem där de står. Kyssarna är ivriga, längtande, passionerade- precis så som han minns att de brukade vara. Det var längesedan han kysste Isak, det var längesedan Isak kysste honom men han minns genast hur det brukade kännas. Så fort deras läppar möts tänker han "Just det, det var så här det brukade kännas. Det var så här det var att ha Isaks läppar mot mina". Han minns.

Han minns hur lätt det hade varit att falla för Isak, han minns hur roligt de hade haft, hur mycket de hade skrattat, hemligheterna de hade delat och han minns speciellt hur mycket de hade älskat varandra. De hade varit unga och förälskade. Han minns, minns precis hur det hade känts. Och nu, när de står tätt samman och kysser varandra igen så upplever han exakt samma känslor som då. Han känner sig ung och löjligt förälskad, så oerhört förälskad.

Han kysser, försöker ta in allt som sker. Försöker förstå att han är här, att Isak är här, att de är här- tillsammans- att de står här och smakar varandra, att det händer- här och nu. Han ser att det gör det men kan inte riktigt ta in det. Det är för stort, för ofantligt och det överväldigar honom. Känslorna som flammar upp, där inne, i hans hjärta övermannar honom och gör det omöjligt att stå upp så han lutar sig bakåt och tar stöd mot bilen. Isak följer hans rörelser, lossar inte sina läppar från hans och liksom suger sig fast.

Han har haft ögonen slutna men nu vill han se Isak så han öppnar dem. När han gör det ser han rakt in i Isaks redan vidöppna ögon. Det blir alltför intensivt, så intensivt att han inte kan hindra den flämtning som kommer ut ur hans mun. Han flämtar djuriskt rakt in i Isaks mun. Isak svarar med att kyssa honom än djupare.

"Isak" ropar någon och Isak drar sig undan, svarar "Ja?".

"Ida ramlade och gråter. Jag är ledsen att avbryta er men jag tror det är bäst att du kommer tillbaka in."

Isak vänder sig mot honom, tar hans kinder i sina händer och säger "Jag måste gå"

Han har svårt att formulera sig men får till slut fram "självklart, jag fattar".

Isak småspringer tillbaka in och märker inte hur han följer med blicken och tittar längtande.

Vimmelkantig tittar han till Filip och ser att sonen somnat. Han sätter sig bakom ratten och kör iväg. Han kommer till korsningen där en sväng till höger betyder deras lilla, ouppackade lägenhet och en sväng till vänster betyder föräldrarnas stora villa. Han tvekar men svänger till slut åt vänster. Han vill inte hem till lägenheten med kala väggar och ouppackade kartonger, inte riktigt än.

Det är lunchtid och han står utanför föräldrarnas hus med en sovande Filip i famnen. Molnen har skingrats, det har slutat regna och solen kikar äntligen fram. Han kan höra hamrandet från garaget och anar doften av nystekta köttbullar från det öppna köksfönstret.

Han knackar på, väntar. Strax öppnas dörren och hans pappa uppenbarar sig i dörröppningen, ler och torkar sina händer på det gamla, svartvita förklädet.

"Even? Kommer ni? Vad trevligt. Äter ni lunch med oss?"

"Jättegärna, om det går bra" svarar han med svullna sönderkyssta läppar. Hans pappa tittar fundersamt på honom.

"Är allt ok med dig Even? Du ser annorlunda ut".

"Ja då allt är bra" säger han nonchalant och går in. Han går in i vardagsrummet, lägger Filip i soffan, breder en filt över och tittar ömt på honom.

En stund senare sitter han i köket med sina föräldrar och äter sin pappas hemlagade köttbullar- de är himmelska. Då och då, mellan tuggorna, stryker han sina läppar, för att påminna sig själv att det han varit med om idag, faktiskt har hänt.

Hans föräldrar tittar på varandra, utbyter menande blickar- de känner uppenbarligen på sig något. De sneglar på honom, förväntar sig nog att han ska säga något men där tar de fel- han tänker inte säga någonting. Inte för det att han inte vill utan för det att han är rädd, rädd för deras reaktion, vad de skulle säga. Han vill behålla det fina som skett, mellan Isak och honom, en stund till. Vill inte ha fördömande blickar eller besvikna suckar som förstör. Han vill njuta ännu ett tag så nämner ingenting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "Do I Ever" av bandet Kensington

Han ser sig om i lägenheten. Det är tomt och kalt på väggarna. Han har haft hela helgen på sig att fixa och dona men har inte kommit för sig att göra något. Det känns så meningslöst på något vis. Hade det inte varit för Filip hade han lagt sig på sängen och aldrig mer stigit upp.

Och Isaks kyssar, för dem skulle han också stiga upp- de känns inte meningslösa. Han kan fortfarande känna dem. Det har gått tre dagar men han kan fortfarande känna dem, inbillar han sig i alla fall.

Han står mitt i det lilla vardagsrummet och tittar på alla flyttkartonger. Filip har äntligen somnat och han sätter sig ner på golvet, börjar packa upp.

Han tar den första bästa kartongen och öppnar den, plockar ut innehållet. Först tittar han inte efter vad det är han fått tag på utan tar bara ut och lägger det på golvet, bredvid kartongen. När kartongen är tömd ser han, han ser och hjärtats slag ökar, dunkar hårdare. Det är hans låda, den som skulle direkt ner i källaren, den han skulle lämnat orörd.

Han sluter ögonen, vill inte se. Han tänker att om han sluter ögonen och ignorerar så försvinner sakerna framför honom. Han tänker att de magiskt kanske är borta när han öppnar ögonen igen, bara han blundar tillräckligt länge. Det gör de såklart inte för när han öppnar ögonen igen ligger de kvar, som för att håna honom.

Mot bättre vetande börjar han gå igenom. Han vet att han inte borde, att det kommer göra alltför ont men han gör det ändå.

Han plockar upp ett gulnat kuvert och studerar det, ser de otaliga andra breven under, lika gula som det första. Vet vad som finns där i. De hade gjort en poäng av att skriva de där breven till varandra, gömma dem någonstans i lägenheten och vänta på att den andre skulle hitta dem. Han skrev och gömde, väntade på att få ett tillbaka. De hade varit romantiskt tyckte de. Vardagsromantik. Det hade varit deras grej. Han hade behållt sina och han undrar om de han hade skrivit blivit slängda eller om de ligger i en kartong i någon mörk källare- bortglömda?

Han öppnar inte och läser, det behöver han inte för han känner alla orden- Isaks ord- utan och innan, kan recitera dem i sömnen. Så han lyfter det ena kuvertet efter det andra- granskar dem- lägger sen ner dem igen.

Under dem hittar han den lilla asken. Han suckar innan han öppnar den. De ligger kvar, båda två. Han inbillar sig att de fortfarande är varma efter att ha suttit på deras fingrar så länge. Visst, det är över tre månader sedan de tog av sig dem men ändå. Han drar sitt pekfinger över dem och förvånas över hur kalla de känns mot hans fingertopp. Han lyfter asken och tittar på den ingraverade texten i ringarna. Even står det i den ena, Sonja i den andra.

Han tar ett djupt andetag och andas långsamt ut när han stänger asken och lägger den åt sidan. "Det är i det förflutna nu" tänker han och känner sig lättad. Han känner sig lättad men samtidigt frustrerad för vilket slöseri med tid. De hade ju vetat, från början, att det inte var rätt men hade gjort det ändå. Hon hade varit hans bästa vän och han hade varit hennes. De hade varit där för varandra genom allt och hade till slut gjort det som de trodde förväntades av dem.

"Slöseri med tid" mumlar han för sig själv. Fast sen får han dåligt samvete. Det slår honom i magen, som en knuten näve, och gör det svårt för honom att andas. För Filip, Filip ångrar han inte, Filip har inte varit slöseri med tid. Filip är det bästa som finns, det allra finaste konstverk han någonsin skapat.

Han avbryts av att mobilen ringer. Han skyndar sig att svara så inte Filip ska vakna.

"Hallå?"

"Hej det är mamma" hör han.

Rösten låter glättig- för glättig- och han anar ugglor i mossen. Något är på gång.

"Hur är det?" frågar hans mamma.

"Det är fint. Sitter och packar upp lite bara" svarar han minst lika glättigt tillbaka.

De är tysta en stund. Han väntar spänt på vad som kommer sägas, vad som är syftet med samtalet.

 

Rösten på andra sidan harklar sig obekvämt. "Jag var i affären tidigare idag"

"Jaha, vad trevligt då" svarar han kaxigt (nu får väl mamma ändå ge sig. Spotta fram det bara)

"Vi är så glada, pappa och jag, att du är hemma igen och att du har Filip med dig".

"Tack" viskar han fram. Han vet inte varför men det gör honom rörd att höra.

"Mamma, vad vill du? Jag hör ju att det är något. Bara säg det!" ber han.

"Jag såg Isak idag" kommer det fram.

"Jaha?"

"Ja, jag visste inte om jag skulle säga något men han verkar också ha flyttat tillbaka till Oslo"

"Ok?".

Hans mamma väntar sig uppenbarligen en reaktion, att han ska säga något, få ett utbrott men han håller sig neutral.

"Jag vet ju hur mycket han betytt för dig. Hur du mådde efter att ni gjorde slut. Jag ville bara låta dig veta så det inte kommer som en chock för dig när du väl stöter på honom ute på stan. Så du inte gör något dumt menar jag"

"Något dumt?" frågar han smått irriterad.

"Ja, vad vet jag. Något du kommer ångra?"

Ångra? Borde han ångra deras kyssar häromdagen? Borde han det? Han känner hur osäkerheten kryper på honom, hur han börjar tvivla.

Han tvekar och säger sen fort "Jag har redan träffat honom. I torsdags, på öppna förskolan"

"Vi kysstes" fortsätter han sen men ångrar genast att han berättar för han vet att det inte kommer sitta bra hos hans mamma, att hon kommer ha åsikter.

"Even" hör han och märker det besvikna tonfallet.

"Har du berättat för Sonja?"

"Varför skulle jag det?" frågar han.

"Vi är inte gifta längre och hon är kvar i Berlin. Hon har inte med det att göra" försvarar han sig själv.

Hans mamma suckar och säger "tycker du verkligen det?"

Och nej, det gör han inte. Han borde självklart berätta för Sonja, de berättar vanligtvis allt för varandra men detta vill han inte dela med sig av, i alla fall inte just nu.. Han vet ju inte ens vad kyssarna betydde. I alla fall inte vad de betydde för Isak. För honom betyder de allt... men för Isak?

"När ska ni ses igen? Har ni pratat? Vad händer nu då?" frågorna fortsätter komma och han har inte svar på en enda utav dem.

"Då vet du att han har en dotter? Vem har han barn med, vet du det?

"Mamma, jag vet inte. Jag har inte ens hans nummer."

Hans mamma tystnar kort, säger sen "Jag är alltid på din sida älskling och Isak är underbar. Vi älskade honom minst lika mycket som du gjorde men jag tror du gör ett misstag om du släpper in honom i ditt hjärta igen"

Han vill säga till henne att Isak aldrig lämnat hans hjärta, att Isak funnits där, hela tiden, ända sen dagen han såg honom på skolgården den där första skoldagen. Isak har alltid funnits där, alltid! Han vill säga det men inser att det inte är någon idé, att hans mamma inte skulle förstå.

Istället säger han "Jag har massor att göra så jag kan inte prata mer".

Han tar bort luren från örat, hör ett uppgivet "Even" i bakgrunden och lägger på. 

Hans mammas frågor ekar i hans öron där han sitter. Hon har rätt, självklart har hon det, men att kyssa Isak hade känts så rätt. Om det var helt fel varför hade det då känts så rätt? Det kan inte vara ett misstag. Det kan bara inte det. Isak kan aldrig vara fel, kan aldrig vara ett misstag. Han känner det, han vet det- Isak är inte fel, Isak är rätt.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Det är torsdag och även om han är trött, efter några långa dagar på jobbet, så kravlar han ur sängen för att ta sig till öppna förskolan. Varken Filip eller han själv är morgonpigga, de sover båda länge och gillar långa frukostar.

Klockan tickar på medan han gör sig iordning och försöker få liv i sin son. Han fattar inte varför den där förbannade förskolan ska börja så oerhört tidigt (nej, alla är faktisk inte morgonmänniskor) men han går upp, ställer sig i duschen, gör sig iordning och väcker Filip som motvilligt sätter sig upp.

Han tittar på klockan och ser att de är sena, igen. 

Det börjar bli en (o)vana nu, att han kommer in med Filip i famnen, flåsandes med svettig panna. De andra tittar på honom, skrattar lite när pedagogen Lena sträcker fram ett glas vatten till honom. Denna gång tar han emot, slukar vätskan i tre stora klunkar.

Han ser sig omkring, hjärtat fyllt med förhoppning och förväntan. Han tittar på trumman som fumligt förs från förälder till barn, barn till förälder. Han tittar och för varje ansikte han granskar sjunker modet. Ingen av dem är Isak. Isak är inte där.

Besvikelsen som väller upp inom honom är obeskrivligt tung. Isak. Är. Inte. Där. Det tar ett tag innan det verkligen sjunker in och när det väl går upp för honom vill han bara gå därifrån. Han vill lyfta upp Filip och bara lämna. Han hade sett fram mot att se Isak igen, hade sett fram mot att få ge en kram- få andas in- men Isak är inte där. 

Han stannar dock. Stannar och sjunger, klappar händer, fikar, försöker prata med de andra föräldrarna. Han ler och låtsas, lyssnar och inflikar.

Men hela tiden rasar besvikelsen inom honom. Han hade sett fram mot detta en hel vecka. En hel vecka hade han väntat på att få se Isak igen. Tydligen hade han varit ensam om att längta, ensam om att sakna. Han skulle egentligen varit med på ett möte på jobbet idag, ett viktigt sådant, men hade ringt in och sagt att det hade kommit något i vägen. Visst hade det varit bra om han hade varit med men han hade kommit fram till att möjligheten, att få vara nära Isak, var viktigare. Uppenbarligen känner inte Isak likadant. Han borde ha förstått, han borde ha kommit ihåg, inte blivit så ivrig, inte kastat sig in huvudstupa, inte låtit känslorna ta över.

"Inte göra något du ångrar" ekar i hans öron. "Inte göra något du ångrar".

......

Han har korgen på ena armen, vandrar långsamt upp och ner längs gångarna och plockar på sig varor- köttbullar (han har varken tid eller lust att göra egna) bacon, kyckling, nudlar, bröd, pålägg och en chokladkaka. Korgen fylls snabbt upp, trots att han inte hade tänkt handla så mycket.

Han har lämnat Filip hos sina föräldrar och åkt till affären. Efter den känslomässigt omtumlande morgonen,på öppna förskolan, behöver han lite tid för sig själv.

Han drar ut på stegen genom gångarna, lyssnar på musik och handlar alltför många varor. Chokladkakan köper han till sig själv, till senare, till när Filip ligger nerbäddad i sin säng. Då ska han öppna förpackningen och äta upp hela på en gång.

Han ställer sig i den långa kön vid kassan och väntar på sin tur. Han börjar lägga upp varorna, först mjölken, sen allt de andra och allra sist chokladkakan. Han tittar på när kassörskan scannar den ena varan efter den andra till kunden framför.

Kunden framför tecknar något åt någon, denne någon nickar och börjar omsorgsfullt packa matvarorna i två stora papperskassar. Han stirrar för personen som packar är ingen mindre än Isak. Isak har inte märkt honom än utan står nedböjd över varor och papperskassar.

Han funderar på om han helt sonika ska gå fram och lägga armarna runt Isak, omfamna så som han själv blev omfamnad förra veckan. Han tar ett par steg närmare för att förverkliga sin idé när någon annan tar ett tag runt Isaks midja och drar Isak vant till sig. Isak ler stort och kramar om.

I ögonvrån ser han ett barn komma springande. Det är Ida och hon ansluter sig till de båda männen. Han ser hur de står där tillsammans, alla tre- picture perfect och känner att han borde förstått, borde ha insett att Isak inte var tillgänglig.

Han lämnar varorna och en förvånad kassörska bakom sig, har full fokus på utgången, orkar inte se mer av Isak, känner sig så dum, så förödmjukad.

Han går med raska steg, tittar ner i marken, försöker obemärkt gå förbi.

Men precis när han går förbi dem lyfter han blicken något och Isak ser honom äntligen. Isak ler stort och öppnar munnen som för att säga något. Kanske märker Isak hans förtvivlan för leendet försvinner lika fort som det dök upp och blicken vandrar långsamt från honom och landar slutligen på den andra mannen, mannen som har sin hand på Isaks midja.

"Even" hör han. "Det är inte..."

Han sätter upp handen, hindrar Isak från att säga något mer, pressar fram "snälla." och skyndar sig därifrån.


	6. Om du vill ha mig, säg det nu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vet inte riktigt vad detta kapitlet är. Blev inspirerad av "om du vill ha mig" av Jens Hult (tack Soapbark).
> 
> Hade redan ett halvfärdigt kapitel men raderade och skrev detta istället. Som vanligt har mina berättelser ett eget liv.
> 
> Kudos och kommentarer gör mig glad. :)

Han skyndar sig från Isak och känner hur värken i bröstet ökar, tar över. Han rundar hörnet, kommer ut ur Isaks sikte. Där, på säkert avstånd, stannar han och hämtar andan. Han böjer sig framåt, placerar händerna på sidan av låren och andas djupt. Känner fortsatt hur det värker, hur det intensifieras. Trots att han kommit sig bort avtar det inte- det försvinner inte- så han står kvar, väntar och hoppas på att det ska försvinna.

"Even, snälla" hör han.

"Fan också Isak. Kan du inte bara lämna mig ifred och låta mig få ha någon sorts stolthet kvar. Ha?" får han fram och höjer rösten. "Vad är det du inte förstår?"

"Nej Even, vad är det DU inte förstår?"

Han öppnar munnen för att svara 'Jag förstår visst. Jag såg. Vad är det du håller på med?' men han får inte tillfälle innan Isak fortsätter.

"Du, jag fattar hur det där såg ut men du måste låta mig förklara"

"Jag måste fan ingenting" svarar han med gråt i rösten.

Isak suckar och sätter sig på huk framför. "Jo det måste du"

"Detta är precis som den där gången. Det räcker med en gång. Jag är inte ute efter att upprepa. Jag har ingen lust. En gång räcker". Han tittar utmanande på Isak som sträcker fram sina händer och varsamt lägger dem runt hans ansikte.

"Even gör inte så här. Om du inte vill ha en upprepning på det som hände då måste du låta mig förklara. Annars blir det ju precis som då. Det måste du väl ändå inse?"

Han hör vad Isak säger men vill inte ta in det. Vill inte lyssna så han skakar på huvudet åt alltihopa. Isak tar det som ett svar, ett bejakande svar, på att han faktiskt inte vill ha samma utgång som det de hade då, den gången, för längesedan.

"Han heter Ruben. Han är Idas andra pappa."

"Jag vill inte höra" avbryter han. "Jag vill verkligen inte höra". Det är sanning, han vill inte höra, det kommer göra för ont. För några minuter sedan befann han sig fortfarande i sin Isakbubbla, för några minuter sedan blev han brutalt utkastad ur den, så han vill inte höra.

"Du ser något och så drar du en massa slutsatser Even. Varför måste du alltid göra Så?"

"Alltid göra så? Vi har inte setts på evigheter, hur vet du vad jag alltid gör?" spottar han ut.

Isak reser sig upp, backar några steg, skapar avstånd men släpper honom inte med blicken och säger "Jag har inte glömt dig. Jag älskar dig. Har alltid älskat dig."

Even lyfter blicken och tittar Isak rakt in i ögonen. Ser hur de ber honom att säga något, ser hur de söker efter bekräftelse att Isak inte är den enda som känner kemin mellan dem, att även han gör det.

Han ser att Isak menar allvar och ska precis till att säga något när han hör en röst bakom sig, "Isak?".

Det är det som krävs för att Even ska svälja de ord som var på väg ut, det är det som krävs för att han ska ställa sig upp, harkla bort klumpen i halsen och skaka på huvudet.

Isak märker att han är på väg därifrån så tar tag i honom och säger "Ruben. Detta är Even."

"Åh ja, Even." Rubens ögon mörknar men en hand sträcks ändå fram för att hälsa. "Hej Even. Det är alltså du som är Even. Jag borde känt igen dig från alla foton Isak visat". Rösten är vänlig men han anar en viss bitter ton.

Han sträcker fram sin hand och hälsar motvilligt tillbaka "Japp det är jag som är Even och du är Ruben förstår jag". Sen går han därifrån utan att säga något mer.

När han går, på riktigt denna gång, hör han hur Isak snyftar till. Han kämpar, med allt han har, att inte bara vända sig om och säga "Ja, jag vill ha dig".

På avstånd hör han Isak säga "Nej jag fick inte förklarat. Han ville inte lyssna." En röst inom honom säger att han gör fel i att gå därifrån men han ignorerar den och går mot bilen. Han kör hem till sina föräldrar, hämtar Filip och kör sedan till lägenheten. Han gråter.

.......

Det är sent. Det tog tid innan Filip äntligen somnade. Hela stämningen i den lilla, ouppackade lägenheten hade varit orolig. Filip hade märkt att pappa var upprörd och hade reagerat därefter, hade vägrat precis allt och hade tagit två timmar på sig att somna.

Han skulle behövt den där chokladkakan nu, ångrar bittert att han bara lämnade varorna på bandet. Han suckar och sätter sig framför Tv:n, loggar in på Netflix.

Han sitter och halvslumrar till någon dålig film när det plötsligt ringer på dörren. Han vaknar till med ett förvånat ryck och går mot dörren.

Han öppnar och utanför står Isak. Isak går in i lägenheten utan ett ord och utan att be om lov. I händerna två påsar.

"Du lämnade dessa i affären." säger Isak nonchalant, går sedan in i köket och börjar packa upp varorna.

 

 


	7. Utan dina andetag (eller chokladkakor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "Utan dina andetag" av Carolina Wallin Pérez.
> 
> Denna låt har gått på repeat, i några dagar, här hemma och har retat gallfeber på min familj. Men jag tycker den här versionen av Kents låt är fantastisk. Jag lyssnade på den i affären häromdagen och fick gömma mig bakom bananerna för att tårarna bara rann. Jag har blivit helt och totalt förälskad i den här låten.

Han står bredvid och ser på när Isak packar upp. Ser på när den ena varan efter den andra radas upp på diskbänken.

Allt han lämnade kvar i affären står nu uppackat på diskbänken- bacon, köttbullar, nudlar, kyckling. Ja, till och med chokladkakan. Han kämpar emot begäret att bara norpa den, direkt, framför ögonen på Isak och glufsa i sig hela på en gång.

Men då måste han dela med sig, eller? och det har han faktiskt ingen lust med.

Isak tar, till hans fasa, chokladkakan, viftar med den, säger "vill du ha den här eller? Du måste vara riktigt illa däran om du köpt denna storleken..." och flinar lite.

"Jag minns när du väntade på antagningen till universitetet. Du och din choklad alltså...old habits never die."

Han vill inte skratta men gör det ändå.

"Ja ja Isak, du känner mig såååå bra darling!"

"Visst gör jag baby..." skämtar Isak tillbaka.

Isak skämtar men det som sägs går rakt in i hans hjärta. För även om det gått ungefär ett decennium så känner Isak honom, verkligen känner honom.

De hade varit så unga, så oformade. De hade blivit vuxna tillsammans. De hade varit två förälskade tonårsgrabbar som hade vuxit upp till två män tillsammans- två män som inte längre var förälskade men som älskade, älskade varandra över allt annat. De hade varit allt för varandra under en sån lång tid.

Han vet att han borde säga något skojigt tillbaka men han kan inte. Klumpen i halsen är i vägen så allt han får fram är ett tyst "Ja du gör ju det".

Han känner hur stämningen förändras från skämtsam till tung och allvarlig. Fast det där lättsamma- skojsiga- var ju bara en yta, ett försök att göra allt lättare, det förstår han. Isak förstår det också.

Isak vänder sig om, lutar sig mot diskbänken, ler sorgset och nickar sedan. "Jag gör ju det". Väntar sedan en stund, tar därefter ett djupt andetag och fortsätter "och du känner mig Even. Jag känner dig, du känner mig. Så är det bara, vi känner varandra. Vi skulle kunna mötas när vi är åttio år gamla- rynkiga och dementa- på ett äldreboende och även då skulle vi känna varandra."

Han tittar ner på golvet, vill så gärna titta rakt på Isak, vill visa att han håller med, men hans ögon är fulla av tårar. Han skäms inte över att tårarna är där men vill visa något annat än vad tårar någonsin skulle kunna göra. Han vill visa samförstånd, ömhet och framförallt kärlek, ingen sorg. Tårar, tårar är sorg.

Fast å andra sidan känner han sorg, för Isak tillhör någon annan. Det finns någon annan som kan få Isak att le så där förtroligt och innerligt. Ett leende som förr bara var reserverat för honom och den tanken är för mycket att orka med.

Han torkar förstulet bort sina tårar, gör det i smyg innan han tittar upp igen och ser in i Isaks ögon. Då ser han att även Isak har tårar i sina ögon, att Isak gråter.

Först då låter han sig visa vad det verkligen betyder att Isak är här, framför honom, i hans kök. Han slänger sig om Isaks hals, begraver sitt ansikte i mjuka lockar och skjuter bort alla tankar på den där Ruben (kanske borde han fråga vad Ruben- Idas andra pappa- betyder för Isak men han vill inte veta, inte nu, inte här.) Och Isak, Isak tar emot och kramar om. De kramar varandra länge och innerligt.

"Jag älskar dig" säger han. "Jag älskar dig" upprepar han" och hör hur Isak drar efter andan, känner hur greppet om hans midja hårdnar.

Han låter Isak vila sitt huvud på hans axel. Isak får vila sitt huvud på hans axel och han njuter av att få andas in doften av Isaks hår.

Han hör Isak mumla något men det är så tyst att han missade vad det var.

"Vad sade du?"

Isak ler generat och tittar osäkert upp på honom. "Jag kan inte ens gå utan din luft i mina lungor. Jag kan inte ens stå när du inte ser på och färglös som en tår blir jag utan dina andetag"

"Citerar du Carolina Wallin Pérez?" frågar han förvånat.

"Nej Kent" skrattar Isak tillbaka. "Bara du skulle gissa fel på det där".

Han väljer att inte gå in i en diskussion, vet hur det kommer sluta- eller i varje fall hur det brukade sluta, då- innan. Istället släpper han taget om Isak, öppnar chokladen och frågar "vill du dela?"

"Ha? Klart jag vill. Frågan är om du vill, om du kan." retas Isak.

"Ja, jag vill dela med dig" svarar han överdrivet allvarligt och leder Isak till soffan.

 


	8. Kyssar och längtan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt jag lyssnat på: "Don't talk just kiss" med Right said Fred
> 
> Detta är ett slags övergångskapitel för att få historien vidare- inte det starkaste kapitlet i storyn men behövligt.
> 
> Glad midsommar till alla svenskar idag- var ni än befinner er i världen! ❤❤❤

Han sitter och stirrar på Isak som långsamt äter en ruta choklad, tittar på hur den hålls mellan ett pekfinger och en tumme och långsamt sugs på. Det är en förtrollande syn och han kan inte låta bli att slicka sig på överläppen. Han stirrar med öppen mun och lystna ögon medan Isak njuter, helt ovetandes om vilken effekt det har på honom. Allt han önskar göra är att böja sig fram och kyssa de chokladtäckta läpparna, slicka bort de små fläckarna med sin ivriga tunga. Han vill inte prata, han vill kyssas. 

Hans fantiserande avbryts av Isak som fnittrar och säger "Oj, jag blev visst lite kletig". Isak slickar sig ren, ett finger efter det andra.

"Jag vill kyssa dig" tänker han men det säger han inte utan får hest ut "Ja du blev visst det" 

Isak vänder sig om, låser honom med blicken och sträcker sig efter hans händer.

"Jag kan inte stanna så länge. De väntar på mig där hemma."

"De? DE? tänker han men håller orden inom sig och håller hårdare om Isaks händer, tittar forskande in i de gröna ögonen.

"Ja, Ida sover förhoppningsvis nu men Ruben väntar och vill nog veta hur det gått"

"Hur det gått? Undrar Ruben hur det här går?" frågar han Isak förvånat.

"Ja?"

"Vill Ruben veta hur DET HÄR går? han ruskar frågande på huvudet, förstår ingenting.

Isak suckar, vänder sig om så han sitter rakt framför honom och nickar, försiktigt, medan ett osäkert leende fyller ansiktet.

"Even, du har fått allt lite om bakfoten men samtidigt inte."

"Heh? Vad har jag fått om bakfoten? Ruben och du har ett barn tillsammans, ni tycker om varandra och är bekväma i varandras sällskap" det hade han ju sett med egna ögon. Han hade sett hur Isaks ögon sken av kärlek när de vilade på Ruben.

Isak nickar bejakande, "Jo men så är det. Jag litar fullständigt på honom. Han är en stor del av mitt liv och vi har ett barn tillsammans."

Han sluter ögonen för han klarar inte av att titta på Isak när hans värsta mardröm tar form rakt framför honom. Isak älskar någon annan, har en annan man vid sin sida, någon som är Isaks allt. Men vad gör han då här? Varför kysste Isak honom om det finns någon annan? Vill Isak ha något på sidan av? Och Ruben, är han ok med det? Tydligen.

"Vi delar Ida med hennes mammor. Vi tänkte adoptera men det var så omständigt att vi bestämde oss för att skaffa barn på ett annat sätt. Dessutom ville vi att Ida skulle få ha både en mamma och en Pappa- eller två mammor och två pappor i det här fallet då" säger Isak och skrattar till.

"Ok" svarar han. Vet inte riktigt vad han förväntas säga, vart diskussionen är på väg så väntar på att Isak ska fortsätta berätta. Isak är tyst, tittar granskande på honom medan han börjar få lite panik, känner hur det knyter sig i magen. Han vill fråga vad det betyder för dem, för deras möjlighet att träffa varandra ibland och lära känna varandra igen. Han vill fråga men väntar, ger Isak möjlighet att berätta. Isaks ord från affären ekar i hans huvud:

"Even gör inte så här. Om du inte vill ha en upprepning på det som hände då måste du låta mig förklara. Annars blir det ju precis som då". Orden genljuder inom honom och växer sig större för varje sekund.

Han kommer ihåg Rubens bittra tonfall när de skakade hand. Han kan inte låta bli att tänka att vad som än kommer ut ur Isaks mun nu så vet han att Ruben inte är 100 procent med, inte helt och hållet ombord. Han känner det på sig och undrar om Isak är medveten.

"Vi är inte tillsammans längre. Vi separerade för ett år sedan, när Ida precis hade fyllt två år."

"Ni såg väldigt mycket tillsammans ut i affären" säger han skeptiskt.

"Ja alltså, det här är kruxet då" säger Isak och tvekar innan han fortsätter.

"Ida bor hos sina mammor varannan vecka och varannan hos oss"

"Hos ER?"

"Ja"

"Vad innebär det?"

"Det innebär att Ruben och jag bor ihop varannan vecka, när vi har Ida, och den andra veckan bor vi var för sig, i varsin lägenhet."

Isak fortsätter "Ruben bor i Köpenhamn den andra veckan. Han driver ett företag så när det är vår 'Idavecka' jobbar han hemifrån. Vi hittade inte något annat alternativ som fungerade för oss, då."

Isak kramar hans händer hårt, håller fast, ber med sina ögon att han inte ska släppa taget.

"Vad betyder allt detta då? Vad händer nu då och vilken relation har ni idag?"

Isak slår ned blicken och kniper ihop ögonen.

"Det innebär att om du vill detta, med mig, så kommer det inte bli lätt. Vi kommer inte kunna ses så ofta och jag kommet inte alltid ha tid över för dig- även om jag verkligen skulle vilja. Just nu vill jag inget hellre än att stanna hos dig..."

".....men du kan inte"

"...nej, jag kan inte" svarar Isak uppgivet.

"Och Ruben... Det var jag som slog upp. Han ville fortsätta men jag kunde bara inte. Ibland tror jag att han fortfarande har känslor kvar för mig- vilket är helt oförståeligt- för i slutet var vi mest vänner, inte pojkvänner,  och det är inte nog för mig. Och sen så..."

"Och vadå?" frågar han och uppmanar Isak att fortsätta.

Isak tittar upp på honom "och dessutom visste jag, när jag såg dig, att ingen någonsin skulle kunna jämföra sig med dig"

"På öppna förskolan?"

Isak rodnar när han svarar, när han viskar fram "Nej..."

"När kom du fram till detta då?"

Isak händer smeker ryckigt hans armar och blicken följer hur fingrarna rör sig upp och ner för hans bara underarm.

"Lova att inte freaka ut!" ber Isak.

"Men jag såg dig i Berlin. Vid ingången till Berlin zoo"

"Såg du mig i Berlin" frågar han överraskat.

"Ja, du bar Filip i ett gult sele och var på väg ut när vi var på väg in. Alla känslor bara kom tillbaka och jag visste, där och då- direkt- att det var slut med Ruben. Jag visste det. Jag bara stod där, kunde inte få mina fötter till att röra sig.....men så kom Sonja och strök, kärleksfullt, håret ur din panna och gav dig en flaska vatten. Det var en sådan där varm, het, tysk sommardag och hon gav dig vatten."

Han ler åt hur ivrig Isak är att få ur sig orden.

"Jag tänkte gå fram och säga något, kanske vinka åtminstone men det gjorde jag inte utan stod bara där tills Ruben kom tillbaka och tog min hand. Dessutom hade ni redan börjat gå därifrån vid det laget. Du såg mig inte men det spelade ingen roll. Jag visste att om jag kunde känna så starkt bara genom att SE dig så var det ingen mening med att fortsätta med Ruben. Inte långt därefter tog vi beslutet att göra slut"

"Jag minns faktiskt den där dagen" säger han lite frånvarande.

Lustigt nog gör han faktiskt det. De hade tagit med sig Filip till Berlin zoo, det hade varit en tryckande het dag och de hade vandrat omkring bland djuren med Filip, som inte hade varit mer än några månader gammal. De hade äntligen tagit sig ut ur deras lilla lägenhet i Charlottenburg och försökt göra något annat än att mata bebis och byta blöjor. 

Det hade varit en fin dag och de hade varit glada. Men under den glada ytan hade något legat och skavt- gjort dem medvetna om att allt inte stod rätt till.

"Det var egentligen inget speciellt med den dagen men något förändrades under loppet av eftermiddagen."

Han vill säga mer men avbryts av att Isaks mobil ringer.

Isak kikar på mobilen och säger "Jag måste ta det".

Han nickar förstående och tittar på när Isak svarar.

Han förundras över hur vacker Isak är, hur sexig rösten är. Återigen slås han av begäret att bara böja sig fram, ta tag i Isaks huvud med båda händerna och kyssa. Han överväger starkt att göra det men stoppas av allvaret i Isaks röst.

"Hej. Nja inte riktigt. Är allt ok? Har det hänt något? Jaha ok. Ja men jag kommer hem. Inga problem. Vi ses strax!"

Isak lägger på och säger sedan "Ida har feber och frågar efter mig så jag borde åka hem...."

Han känner besvikelsen skölja över honom över det abrupta avbrottet men nickar förstående och följer med Isak ut i hallen.

De kramas lätt där de står och Isak går ut genom dörren. Innan Han stänger den vänder sig Isak om och säger osäkert "Vi hörs av snart, eller hur?" och tittar sårbart på honom.

Dörren stängs och han står ensam kvar i hallen- utan kyssar och utan några egentliga svar.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> När skrivkrampen slår till är det bra att ha en musikguru (du vet vem du är!❤)
> 
> Låt att lyssna på: "Får jag" av Säkert

Dagarna går och trots att han borde, hör han inte av sig till Isak. Verkligheten hade slagit honom en sen kväll och han hade insett att allt skulle bli för mycket eller kanske, framförallt, för lite. De skulle få för lite tid tillsammans- så mycket var tydligt- samtidigt skulle det ta för mycket tid från dem att få ihop allt, praktiskt sett. Så han svarar inte på Isaks sms. Tittar på telefonen, titt som tätt, men kan inte få sina fingrar till att skriva något.

Det är klart att han vill svara- mer än något annat vill han det- men något stoppar honom, håller honom tillbaka.

Känslan av att vilja vara nära Isak är så stark, starkare än allt annat och han vill inget hellre. Han vet bara inte om han orkar, orkar med att få vara nära ibland och i nästa stund inte alls få eller kunna. Han vet inte om hans psyke kommer stå ut med det.

Får han Isak, vill han ha hela Isak. Han vill känna att de är där för varandra när det behövs- men det kommer inte vara deras verklighet- alltför många omständigheter gör det mer eller mindre omöjligt.

Han vet om att han är självisk- att det är att begära för mycket- och det är inte meningen. Han kan bara inte hjälpa det. Han kämpar med sig själv och för en kamp inom sig där förnuftet brottas med hjärnan.

Så det enklaste är att inte svara Isaks sms. Det enklaste är att fortsätta sitt liv, som om ingenting har sagts, som om ingenting har hänt mellan dem. Det är enklast att fortsätta gå till jobbet, fortsätta sörja för att Filip har det bra, gå rakt fram, stänga av, vara en robot och gå vidare med sin vardag. Inte känna, inte tänka.

Fast detta minutiöst uträknade förhållningssätt fungerar såklart inte i längden. Under dagarna, då han är upptagen med de små detaljerna, som utgör hans liv, är det lätt att inte tänka på Isak. På dystra dunkla kvällar, som denna, då är det inte lika lätt. Då sitter han med ett glas vin i handen och läser Isaks sms om och om igen. 

  
**Får jag träffa dig ikväll? Jag kan inte sluta tänka på dig.**

\-----

  
**Even?** ❤

\----- 

**Vill du inte ses igen så kommer jag nog hel ut ur det (fast egentligen tror jag inte på det själv. Jag behöver dig)**

\-----

**Blev det för mycket för dig, Even? Jag förstår om det blev det. Sitter på jobbet och tänker på dig- kan inte koncentrera mig.**

Han läser och börjar tänka att han gjort ett misstag genom att inte svara. 

Han förstår ju att han borde svara, att han borde ha gjort det för längesedan. Det gjorde han dock inte utan lät dagarna passera.

Två veckor senare sitter han här med mobilen i ena handen och ett glas rödvin i den andra. Han läser sms och känner hur känslorna tar över. Inte tusan kan han släppa Isak. Han måste ha Isak i sitt liv, det spelar ingen roll hur jobbigt eller komplicerat det kommer bli. Han måste ha Isak i sitt liv.

Det är sent och Filip har somnat när han äntligen bestämmer sig för att svara.

 **Vill du träffa mig ikväll? Jag förstår om du inte vill men jag hoppas verkligen att du vill.**  
**/Even**

Svaret låter sig inte dröja.

 **Hej!**  
**Ida sover och Ruben sitter och jobbar.**

Vad menar Isak med det? Kan Isak inte komma loss en stund eller finns inte viljan, lusten? Tårarna svider bakom ögonlocken där han sitter i soffan och förbannar sig själv. Självklart vill Isak inte träffa honom. Han förstår ju det. Han hade inte velat träffa sig själv om rollerna var ombytta.

Han ska precis skriva ett svar när nästa meddelande från Isak ramlar in.

**Ok. Jag kan möta dig. Har pratat med Ruben och det är ok för honom att jag går ut en stund. Det är min Ida-kväll egentligen...**

Han skriver fumligt ett svar.

**Sentralstasjonen om en halvtimma?**

Utan att vänta på ett svar från Isak ringer han sina föräldrar och frågar om de kan komma över för att passa Filip. De kommer över direkt utan att fråga varför.

Han står redan och väntar vid dörren, trampar otåligt med fötterna, när Isak till slut svarar

 **Ok**.

När föräldrarna dyker upp ger han dem en hastig kram, säger tack och lämnar dem bakom sig utan någon förklaring. Hans mamma kommer säkerligen kräva en senare, det är han helt säker på.

\-----

Han ser Isak, som sitter på trapporna framför stationen, redan på långt håll. Isak sitter med benen vitt isär, lätt tillbakalutad. Han börjar smålöpa, kan inte komma fram fort nog.

Isak får syn på honom och reser sig upp, ser lite nervös ut.

De står plötsligt mittemot varandra. Han vill slänga sig runt Isaks nacke men hindrar sig själv och stoppar ner händerna i sina fickor, djupt. Han vet inte om Isak vill. Vet inte om han skulle kunna släppa taget om han tillät sig själv att hålla om.

Så de står mittemot och tittar osäkert in i varandras ögon.

"Ska vi ta en promenad?" får han till slut fram. Isak nickar och de börjar gå.

De går tätt bredvid varandra och deras axlar nuddar lätt. Det går elektriska ilningar genom hans kropp var gång deras kroppar råkar röra vid varandra. Han älskar denna man. Det vet han. Han vet bara inte hur han ska få fram det, vet inte hur han skall hantera allt som ligger framför dem. Det han hoppas ska ligga framför dem- en framtid tillsammans. Har de ens det? Han vet inte. Allt han vet är att när de går här, bredvid varandra klockan elva på natten, så känns allt bara så rätt. Han känner sig hel, vill inget annat, vill bara gå här, bredvid Isak.

\----- 

De sitter på en bänk och tittar ut över staden, lyssnar till dess avlägsna ljud. De säger ingenting, bara sitter där och lyssnar. Isak tar hans hand, stryker med tummen över hans knogar. Det får honom att våga vända blicken bort från stadens lockande sken, ger honom mod att stänga ute alla ljuden för att fokusera på det som faktiskt betyder något. Han vänder på huvudet och stirrar rakt in i Isaks frågande ögon.

Han slappnar av, andas ut och vänder sig helt om. Isak gör detsamma. De ler stort och omfamnar varandra.

 


	10. Lycka!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "Ohne dich (schlaf' ich heut Nacht nicht ein) av Münchener Freiheit.

Det har gått lite mer än två veckor sen den där kvällen på bänken. Det är fredag morgon och de ligger tätt intill varandra- näsa mot näsa- och stirrar. Han kan inte titta sig mätt på Isak, kan aldrig få nog, för varje sekund som passerar vill han bara ha mer och mer.

Efter deras kväll, då han bestämde sig, sågs de inte på en hel vecka och det hade varit outhärdligt. Ja, för jävligt rent ut sagt. De hade smsat och ringt så fort de fick tillfälle men det hade inte varit nog. Smärtan, efter varje samtal, efter varje gång han fått höra Isak röst hade känts djupt inne i varenda en av hans celler. Han hade inte kunnat stoppa tårarna från att falla när de hade lagt på. Han hade krupit ihop i ena hörnet av soffan och gråtit kudden våt.

Men den här veckan, den här veckan får han ha Isak nära. De får vara nära varandra, känna varandra- umgås. Han är så lycklig. De första dagarna hade de följt sina vanliga rutiner. De hade jobbat, han hade gått promenader med Filip, handlat, lagat mat och gjort allt annat möjligt som förväntats av honom. Först på kvällarna, när Filip somnat, hade Isak kommit över.

Men det hade inte räckt, inte överhuvudtaget.

Så han hade frågat och Isak hade sagt ja. Han hade lämnat Filip hos sina föräldrar, ringt in sjuk på jobbet och Isak hade gjort detsamma. De hade fnissat och känt sig som två förälskade tonåringar som skolkade från skolan. "Fuck it" hade de sagt innan de hade ringt till sina jobb. De hade möts utanför Kaffebrenneriet på Skovveien, kysst varandra och vandrat hem till Isak, hand i hand.

Sen dess har de inte varit ifrån varandra mer än två minuter i taget. Lämnar Isak sängen slår saknaden honom genast, lägger sig som ett stort tungt stenblock över hans bröst. Han får svårt att andas och kämpar med att behålla fattningen. Han har svårt att kontrollera sina tankar, har svårt att få sin hjärna att inse att Isak inte kommer gå, att Isak kommer tillbaka. För det har han gjort, varje gång.

De ligger i sängen hela dagarna och njuter av varandras sällskap, njuter av att få vara nära efter den långa tiden isär. De har gått ut i solen, tagit promenader till Sørenga på kvällarna och druckit öl. De låter sig känna, vara förälskade. Det har varit helt fantastisk. Han har varit lycklig, känt sig hel. Han kan inte minnas när han kände så här senast. Kanske kände han så då- förut- tillsammans med Isak. Ja, han tror det. Han minns hur det hade varit. Då de hade varit unga på riktigt, då de hade fnissat som två tonårspojkar för att de faktiskt hade varit det.

Men. Veckan håller på att gå mot sitt slut. Deras tid, för den här gången, är snart över. Om en dag kommer Ruben tillbaka, om en dag ska Isak hämta Ida och han ska hämta Filip. Om en dag börjar väntan igen. Om en dag får han nöja sig med sms och enstaka samtal.

De sitter på en uteservering på Løkka, Isak har gått på toaletten och han sitter ensam med sina tankar. Han börjar få ångest. Han är inte redo att skiljas från Isak, är inte redo att låta honom gå, om än så bara för en vecka. Han andas ansträngt och sluter ögonen för att samla sig.

Just när saknaden börjar bli alltför stor känner han ett par händer på sina axlar och hör hur Isak viskar "har du saknat mig?"

Han för sina armar bakåt och håller fast Isak medan han nickar "ja det har jag".

Isak gör sig fri, sätter sig mittemot och tar en klunk av sin öl, tittar sedan granskande på honom.

"Är du ledsen?"

Han tvekar innan svarar men säger sedan "Ja det är jag"

"Det är jag med"

De tittar på varandra- länge.

"Jag älskar dig" säger Isak. "och det är ju bara en vecka".

Fast han märker att Isak bara försöker vara positiv, att det är lika jobbigt och svårt för dem båda två. Men han ler och upprepar "Ja, det är ju bara en vecka."

De sträcker sig över bordet, tar varandras händer, och håller hårt. Här och nu är det de två och morgondagen, den är ännu avlägsen.

 


	11. Bara en sådan dag!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna till: "No Reason to Cry" av Ane Brun

Det är inte så att han inte klarar sig- för det gör han- det är bara det att livet ibland känns tomt. Saker känns meningslösa, som att det inte riktigt spelar någon roll. Han gillar det inte, vet att det är vansinnigt dumt att låta sådana känslor ta över men han kan inte rå för det, känslorna finns inom honom och vägrar släppa taget.

Han har inte riktigt hunnit fatta att han är tillbaka, att han lämnat ett liv bakom sig för att börja på ett nytt. Fast är det verkligen att börja på ett nytt när man, på ett sätt, är tillbaka på ruta ett, tillbaka där man började? Kanske börjar han egentligen bara om, som en hamster i ett hamsterhjul. Är det kanske snarare så det är? Han vet faktiskt inte.

Han hade ju lämnat för att inte komma tillbaka. Han hade gett sig av för att göra något annat med sitt liv och så hade han ändå, likväl, hamnat här i slutändan. I Oslo, i sin barn och ungdomsstad

Det hade känts som det enda rätta att göra, att återvända. Det hade det- absolut- men han hade inte räknat med att han skulle ha så svårt att återanpassa sig, att det skulle kännas som om han tagit flera steg bakåt, att han slutat gå framåt. Kanske är det så att man alltid, till slut, kommer hem, tillbaka dit där allt en gång började. Han vet inte.

Idag, här och nu, framför jobbdatorn, en onsdag eftermiddag känns det som om han gjort helt fel. Han skulle ha stannat kvar, inte tagit ett snabbt beslut, skulle inte ha återvänt. Just idag känns allt extra tungt, extra fel. Det är bara en sådan dag.

Sonja hade valt att stanna kvar, hade gått med på att han skulle ta med sig Filip hem till Norge. För honom skulle det ha varit helt omöjligt att ha Filip så långt borta men han förstår Sonja, hon hade haft sina skäl och det är heller inte för alltid. Hon ska väl också komma hem någon gång, bara inte just nu.

Han älskar Filip, över allt annat, men kan inte förneka att det är tungt att ta hela ansvaret själv, även om hans föräldrar ställer upp så mycket de bara kan. Kanske hade det varit dumt att flytta tillbaka i slutet av maj, kanske hade det varit dumt att tacka ja till ett jobb och börja på en gång- även om det är bra betalt- utan att först ha fått en förskoleplats till Filip. Nu är han beroende av sina föräldrar fram till augusti. Han är tacksam men gillar inte att han behöver deras hjälp, vill kunna klara sig själv.

Så idag är det tungt. Väldigt tungt. Han ser sig omkring, det är tomt på kontoret, alla har gått hem, det är bara han kvar. Han tar upp mobilen och ringer Isak, behöver få höra den röst han älskar mest av alla. Signalerna går fram men ingen Isak svarar så han lägger på och hoppas att Isak ringer upp. Idag saknar han Isak extra mycket. Just idag hade han behövt ett par armar runt sig, Isaks armar för att vara specifik. Han vill alltid vara omsluten av Isaks armar men idag behöver han det mer än vanligt.

Han börjar göra sig redo för att gå hem. Det är sent och han måste handla innan han hämtar Filip hos föräldrarna. Han försöker visualisera resten av kvällen, försöker mentalt förbereda sig: Han ska göra färdigt det han håller på med, han ska larma på, handla, hämta Filip, åka hem, packa upp varorna, laga mat och till sist badning och nattning. Kanske får han tid över att prata med Isak innan han själv somnar av utmattning. Det sistnämnda lugnar honom något, får honom att må bättre.

Det tar ännu en timma innan han är färdig. Han reser sig långsamt upp, sträcker sig och släpper ut ett högt stön. Ryggen värker efter att ha suttit framför datorn i flera timmar. Han bestämmer sig för att gå till affären istället för att ta spårvagnen, känner att han kan behöva en promenad. Han larmar på kontoret, låser om sig, stoppar i hörlurarna och börjar gå.

Han bestämmer sig för att gå till Rema 1000 vid Majorstuen istället för dit han brukar gå. Det är en längre promenad men där kan han handla, ta tunnelbanan och sen vara hos sina föräldrar på några minuter.

Det är inte så mycket folk i affären när han kommer dit så han tar en korg, svänger lite lätt på armen och plockar på sig en apelsin, kastar den lekfullt upp i luften och fångar den innan han stoppar den i korgen. Fortsätter sedan till mjölken och ska precis öppna dörren när han ser Isak som tankfullt står framför chipsen.

Hjärtat gör volter inne i bröstet, han tar ur hörlurarna och går några försiktiga steg mot Isak. Det är inte många steg som skiljer dem åt, snart är han där. Ett, två, tre steg, snart får han krama om. Som han har längtat och väntat. Han är nästan framme, bara ett par steg till innan han kan sträcka ut armen och röra. Då vänder sig Isak om och säger något. Han stannar tvärt och ser sig om. Bredvid Isak står Ruben och Ruben håller Ida i handen. Han står stilla och iakttar, vet inte om han ska fortsätta närma sig eller vända om. Han kan inte bestämma sig.

Isak har inte sett honom än, han kan lätt vända sig om igen och bara gå därifrån, inga problem. "Jag gör det" tänker han och börjar backa för att gå runt hörnet och försvinna ur deras blickfång. Det är bara det att Ruben hinner få syn på honom, hinner se hur han stirrar, hinner se hur han långsamt backar bakåt.

Ruben sneglar på honom, säger inget utan låter honom gå och ler lite lömskt. Det får honom att stanna upp, för varför ler Ruben på det viset? Han kan inte säga vad det är men får uppfattningen att det inte är något vänligt leende. Han upplever leendet mer som en utmaning, ett "kom fram om du vågar" typ av leende och känner sig därför tvungen att gå fram. Han måste gå fram och säga något.

Han ler sitt största mest vänliga leende och går slutligen fram, klappar Isak lätt på axeln och säger "hej".

Isak vänder sig om och spärrar upp ögonen som märkbart fylls med glädje och iver. Men allt det där dämpas fort då de riktas mot Ruben. Glädjen och ivern är som bortblåst. Isak rör inte vid honom, ger honom inte ens vänskaplig klapp tillbaka, säger endast ett kort "Hej".

Sen står de där allihop, under obekväm tystnad, utan att säga ett endaste ord. Isak tittar intensivt på Ruben som tittar minst lika intensivt tillbaka. Ingen av dem viker med blicken. Till slut tar Ruben en påse chips, går bort till varukorgen och kastar dem demonstrativt i den. Isak tittar urskuldrande på honom och viskar "Jag såg att du hade ringt. Jag försöker ringa dig senare, ok?"

I vanliga fall hade han svarat "självklart jag förstår" och nickat lite menande åt Rubens håll men idag, idag är som sagt ingen bra dag. Idag orkar han inte mer. Han kände sig redan sänkt innan detta och nu, nu känns det som om hela hans värld rasar ner över honom. Så även om han i vanliga fall kanske hade kunnat ta allt detta med ro så kan han inte göra det idag. Han sluter sina ögon, suckar och skakar uppgivet på huvudet innan han går därifrån.

"Even" hör han bakom sig och han vänder sig om. Han orkar inte se Isak i ögonen utan säger bara "Jag orkar inte detta idag. Vilken dag som helst bara inte idag. Jag saknar dig så mycket men detta, här, inte idag".

Han står i kön, lägger upp sina varor och betalar. Medan han packar kassen full hör han hur en glad Ruben busar med Ida. Han höjer blicken och tittar i deras riktning. Kanske inbillar han sig men han tycker sig se ett stort nöjt flin på Rubens läppar.

Han går ut ur affären med tårar i ögonen. Det är tårar av utmattning, av besvikelse. Han försöker blinka bort dem under tiden han går mot tunnelbanan, försöker övertyga sig själv om att han inte har något att gråta för, att allt är bra, att det bara är en sådan dag. En sådan dag då allt känns lite extra tungt. 


	12. Gule gardiner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "You're the Storm av The Cardigans.
> 
> Ett stort tack till er som fortsätter läsa.  
> Kudos och kommentarer gör mig väldigt glad!
> 
> Tusen kramar till er alla!! ❤❤❤

"Får jag röra dig?" Han sitter still, gör ingen ansats till att röra sig, visar inga tecken på att han vill bli rörd men Isak ger sig inte utan frågar igen. "Even, får jag röra dig? Jag behöver få ta på dig!"

Han tittar ut genom fönstret, ut på den ljusa sommarhimlen. Han sluter ögonen och är någon annanstans vid en annan tidpunkt. Han kisar ut genom ett fönster, förbi blåa gardiner. Ser bilder av ett liv för inte så längesedan. Han vet ju att han egentligen inte är där men just nu är det inte bara flyktiga minnen, just nu ÄR han där. Han minns inte bara utan är där och tittar ut över sitt Berlin, är mitt ibland dånet från spårvagnarna, som alltid dundrar förbi, han känner doften av varm asfalt blandat med den vita syrenbusken nere utanför porten, han har aldrig lämnat, han är fortfarande där. Han andas in med näsan, låter den välbekanta doften fylla hans näsborrar, tittar på de blå köksgardinerna och känner lugnet sprida sig inom honom. 

Han öppnar ögonen igen och vänder sig mot Isak. De tittar djupt in i varandras ögon och Isak frågar "Vad händer nu?".

Han svarar inte utan sluter ögonen igen och är där, vill inte vara här där allt känns så osäkert. Vill vara där, där han ändå kände sig säker, där han visste saker, där han visserligen kände sig medioker men ändå hade en mening. Här är allt så förvirrat, så osäkert.

Så han vänder blicken och tittar återigen ut genom fönstret, sluter ögonen och undrar, tyst, hur det ser ut utanför fönstret i lägenheten i Berlin, om solen står lika högt på himlen där, om den lyser in genom de blå gardinerna och skapar små skuggfläckar på väggarna. Han undrar om Sonja står i deras kök och tittar ut medan hon försiktigt föser undan gardinerna för att få bättre sikt.

När han blundar och tittar ut genom fönstret, förbi de blå gardinerna känner han sig lugn- säker- och det förbryllar honom, för han har aldrig känt sig till freds i lägenheten med de blå gardinerna. Har alltid känt det som att det bara är ett stopp på vägen, att han egentligen är på väg mot något annat. Och de blå gardinerna? De hade alltid känts fel. De skulle ju inte vara blåa. Men just nu känns det ändå helt ok att vara där, att stå vid blå gardiner och lyssna till de välbekanta ljuden från dånande spårvagnar, känna den svaga doften från en vit syrenbuske och varm asfalt. Även om det bara är bilder inne i hans huvud. 

Han öppnar munnen, säger det han tänkt och hoppas att det ska ge dem båda någon sorts klarhet.

"Jag vet inte men jag vet att det ska vara gula gardiner. Alltid gula gardiner."

Isak tar mod till sig och rör vid honom, upprepar "gula gardiner ja". Isak ler och vågar sig på att ömt kyssa hans ena kind.

"Du och jag och gula gardiner." säger Isak försiktigt med glittrande ögon.

"Japp, du och jag och gula gardiner" svarar han och lutar sig mot Isaks kropp.

Isak andas lättat ut och viskar "Det ska vi klara. Du, jag och de gula gardinerna. Vi ska klara det här, Even, Eller hur?"

Han nickar och sluter ögonen ännu en gång. Ser inte längre de blå gardinerna i ett fönster, i en lägenhet någonstans i Berlin. Längtar inte längre dit. Istället ser han en öppen fransk balkong där långa gula gardiner fladdrar i vinden. Han fylls med hopp, hopp om att de kommer klara allt bara de står tillsammans.

Ruben, Sonja och allt annat som kan tänkas komma i vägen för dem är något de förhoppningsvis kommer titta tillbaka på, i framtiden, och sucka lite lätt åt-  det är vad han hoppas i alla fall.

Isaks mobil ringer. Det är Ruben. Isak svarar inte, låter det ringa.

För varje signal som ljuder i lägenheten blir han mer och mer osäker. Det kommer inte bli lätt. Kommer de verkligen komma ut hela- tillsammans- på andra sidan? 

För Ruben har sagt som det är. Ruben älskar ännu Isak.

Isak säger dock att det är han och ingen annan. Det är bara honom Isak vill ha. Isak försäkrar honom om och om igen att det är så. Han tror Isak men när de skiljs åt växer sig osäkerheten stark, tar tag i honom. När det går flera dagar mellan samtal blir han övertygad om att Isak inte kommer kunna klara av att stå emot.

Men hädanefter ska han tänka på gula gardiner. Gula gardiner är dem, gula gardiner försäkrar och övertygar.

De kramas och kysser varandra- länge- tills Isak absolut måste gå. De skiljs motvilligt åt och han stänger långsamt dörren om sig, hör Isaks steg eka i trappuppgången.

Han ler bitter där i sin ensamhet, går till garderoben, tar fram ikeapåsen och plockar upp dem. Granskar dem noga innan han öppnar förpackningarna och hänger upp.

Han öppnar upp fönstret och låter dem fladdra i vinden- de gula gardinerna. Gult är, trots allt, hoppets färg.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "we got a situation  
> where your presence tears me apart  
> it's not that i don't want to see you  
> oh god i do"
> 
> Låt att lyssna på: "True Colours" av Kite

Han är egentligen alldeles för trött, alldeles för sliten efter veckan som varit men han står ändå framför spegeln och gör iordning håret. Han är barnfri och ska ut- med Isak. De ska ut, tillsammans. Han är exalterad och kan knappt vänta. Det spritter i kroppen av förväntan och han längtar efter att få lägga armarna om Isak. Saknaden har varit enorm och han vill inget annat än att få känna Isaks läppar mot sina.

Efter en tuff arbetsvecka och en vecka av att ha varit åtskild från Isak har han svårt att fokusera på något annat än just Isak. Han står framför spegeln och fantiserar om vad de ska göra efter de varit ute. Vad de ska göra tillsammans i sängen, hur de ska ligga tätt, hur de ska röra vid varandra, hur han ska få Isak att komma. Han blir hård bara av att tänka på det, får svårt att andas. Om han inte hade varit på gång att gå ut genom dörren hade han gått in i badrummet och runkat frenetiskt till bilden av Isaks läppar runt hans kuk.

Men han är sen och Isak står säkert redan utanför baren och väntar på honom så han tar några djupa andetag och beger sig iväg ut i sommarnatten.

Han ser Isak på långt håll. Redan innan han riktigt kan urskilja att det är Isak ser han att det är det. Det är något med sättet Isak står lutad mot lyktstolpen utan för baren som gör det. Han skulle kunna urskilja Isak, på några sekunder, även bland hundratals andra människor.

Han skyndar på stegen och når fram till Isak. Isak står böjd över sin telefonen och läser något med ögonbrynen rynkade. När han kommer fram och slår armarna om Isak försvinner den oroade rynkan och ansiktet spricker upp i ett leende.

De kramas innerligt och deras läppar möts i en våt kyss.

"Allt ok?" frågar han?

Isak ler osäkert och svarar "Ja, absolut. Ska vi gå in?"

De hittar några lediga stolar vid det stora fönstret och sätter sig. Han hade hellre sett att de hade fått ett av borden, längre in, i ett av hörnen men tänker att detta får duga. Klockan är 21:00 och det är ett under att det hittat några lediga platser överhuvudtaget.

Isak tittar på honom och frågar "öl?" Han nickar och Isak pressar sig fram genom folkmängden till baren.

Han observerar Isak vid baren, hur Isak försöker få bartenderns uppmärksamhet. Det ställs fram två öl och bartendern tar emot Isaks bankkort. Han ser hur Isak rycker till och tar fram något ur sin tunna adidasjackas innerficka. Det är mobilen och när Isak tittar ner på skärmen dyker rynkan upp igen. Han ser hur Isak stoppar ner telefonen igen, lyfter glasen från bardisken, tar ett djupt andetag, vänder sig om och börjar gå tillbaka med ett påklistrat leende på läpparna.

Han känner igen tecknen i Isak ansikte att något är fel och undrar om han ska fråga igen om allt är ok men bestämmer sig för att låta bli och ler istället lugnande tillbaka.

Isak placerar ölen på bordet och sätter sig ner bredvid honom, tar hans hand och pussar den lätt och kärleksfullt.

"Hur har din vecka varit" frågar han medan han stryker Isaks knogar.

"Ok, men jag har saknat dig något jävligt" svarar Isak.

Han suckar och säger "Jag har saknat dig med- väldigt mycket".

De sitter tysta och tar några klunkar av sina öl. Han tänker att han ska berätta om kalaset som han planerat inför Filips födelsedag kommande vecka och att Sonja ska komma. Han vill berätta och dela med sig av vardagslivet, vill bjuda in Isak att vara en del av hela hans liv och han vill vara en del av Isaks- om Isak låter honom. Han vet att det är lite besvärligt just nu, att Ruben sätter sig på tvären men han vill försöka.

Han ska just öppna munnen och berätta när det plingar till någonstans. Isak svär till, tar fram mobilen ur innerfickan igen, läser sedan ett sms och suckar.

Han tar sats igen men avbryts av att telefonen ringer den här gången. Isak ser ursäktande på honom, reser sig upp, nickar mot dörren och säger "Jag är strax tillbaka. Jag ska bara...."

Han nickar och ser hur Isak försvinner ut genom dörren, ser hur Isaks ögon blir svarta av irritation.

När Isak kommer in genom dörren igen efter en lång stund kan han se att något förändrats. Isak kan inte längre låtsas att allt är bra och drar ursinnigt i stolen men sätter sig inte ner utan tar tag i ölglaset, sväljer innehållet i ett svep och går till baren för att köpa en till.

Han följer Isak bekymrat med blicken och frågar direkt när Isak satt sig ner igen "Vad händer?".

"Det är Ruben. Det är lite jobbigt just nu. Han tycker jag är frånvarande. Och det kanske jag är men vadå liksom? Jag försöker ju men det är inte så jävla lätt. Den här situationen är rätt så pissig och jag försöker bara göra det bästa utav allting."

Han håller Isaks händer i sina och nickar, låter orden fortsätta komma.

"Han säger att jag inte är där för Ida men det är jag Even, jag lovar. Jag känner det som att han använder Ida som en ursäkt."

Han fortsätter hålla Isaks händer, stryker dem försiktigt.

"Det är honom jag inte är där för, känslomässigt i alla fall. Varannan vecka leker vi familj och jag gör allt för dem men det är inte nog för honom. Jag trodde ju vi var överens, att allt var bra men tydligen är det inte det."

Han lutar sig fram och kramar om. Känner hur ledsen han är men försöker vara stark för Isaks skull.

"Jag vill ju bara vara med dig. Vakna upp med dig. Laga frukost till oss och barnen, gå på promenader, ha en vardag med dig. Jag vill bråka om tvätt och om vem som glömt slänga sopporna. Det är vad jag vill. Detta, här, vill jag inte."

Han vet inte vad han ska säga för han vill ju precis detsamma men vill inte säga något som gör Isak mer upprörd.

Isak tittar ut genom fönstret och säger "Ibland önskar jag att jag aldrig hade sett dig igen. Livet hade kanske varit så mycket enklare då."

Orden går rakt in i hjärtat, gör honom kall och han släpper taget om Isak.

Snabbt går det upp för Isak vad han sagt.

"Nej jag menade inte så Even. Det är inte så jag menar. Självklart önskar jag inte det. Jag vill inget hellre än att se dig, att vara med dig, dela mitt liv med dig. Det är allt jag vill. Men det faktum att jag vet att du finns i närheten utan att jag får röra dig när jag vill, att jag inte kan få hela dig, just nu, trasar sönder mig."

Isak drar honom till sig och viskar honom in i örat "snälla snälla du, missförstå mig inte. Vi har haft nog av missförstånd, har vi inte?"

Han vet vad Isak syftar på och han försöker nicka men huvudet lyder inte. Han sitter blickstilla och förlorar sig i minnena från då, drunknar i bilder från deras första försök och hur det hade slutat. Han sväljer och sväljer medan han försöker få fram något samtidigt som minnena bränner inom honom.

Han reser sig upp medan Isak desperat försöker hålla kvar honom. Han ser att tårar rinner nerför Isaks kinder och vill instinktivt torka bort dem men låter bli.

"Vissa blir kära om och om igen. Jag har bara haft en riktigt stor kärlek i mitt liv och.... och det är du. Även när det varit jobbigt och även om det är jobbigt nu så har jag aldrig- ALDRIG- önskat att jag inte hade träffat dig...aldrig" stöter han ut med gråt i rösten.

Han förstår. Det gör han verkligen men han måste därifrån så han kan tänka. Finna en lösning kanske men det säger han inte till Isak utan han gör sig fri, säger "Jag måste gå. Jag hör av mig"

Klockan är 21:21 när han lämnar en otröstlig Isak bakom sig.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "Blixtrar och dunder" av Thomas Stenström.

Livet är inte en dans på rosor, uppenbarligen. Därmed inte sagt att han inte önskar att det vore så. Självklart önskar han att allt var lätt, som i en saga, som i en romantisk komedi. Det är hans mest innerliga önskan.

Isak visar att han ger allt, att han är investerad, att han är "all in". Han har ringt och sms:at, stått utanför dörren och knackat på. Isak är ihärdig och det har han inget emot, inte egentligen.

Men han behöver tid, behöver få tänka, behöver få hitta en lösning. Ja, han har hela tiden känt att det är han som ska hitta en lösning men börjar mer och mer tänka att det kanske är Isaks sak att göra det- hitta lösningar.

Isak har en massa andra människor att ta hänsyn till och kan inte göra så mycket mer, gör redan allt i sin makt för att få detta att funka, för att få honom att inse att han är älskad- det vet han. Isak älskar honom- det vet han också- trots de sårande orden häromkvällen. Han själv, däremot, har inte så många att ta hänsyn till, så han står rådvill och vet inte riktigt vad han ska tycka eller tänka. 

Samtidigt vet han att de kan inte fortsätta så här, något måste hända. Och även om han skulle vilja sitta inne med en lösning, som magiskt skulle lösa allt, inser han att det faktiskt är Isak, och ingen annan, som måste ta ett beslut. Isak och Ruben måste reda ut och Isak måste bestämma sig för vad som är bäst.

Så när Isak står utanför och envist knackar på dörren står han på andra sidan och andas, kämpar med sig själv. Ska han öppna och släppa in Isak, in i lägenheten, in i hjärtat?

Det läker hans sårade hjärta att se Isak kämpa för honom, det kan han inte förneka. Först hade han tänkt att han drog ut på återföreningen för att få Isak att våndas lite men nu vet han inte längre. Kanske är det istället så att han gör det för att en "återförening" ännu inte är möjlig, inte ännu aktuell.

Men det har gått flera dagar, han saknar Isak och känner att han kan inte stå emot längre. Han ger blanka fan i att de befinner sig i en omöjlig situation. Isak står ju där, utanför dörren, och ber om att få komma in så han öppnar och släpper in.

Han släpper in och pekar mot köket innan han vänder sig om och hoppas på att Isak följer efter.

Han kan höra Isak ta av sig skorna i hallen medan han förbereder kaffe- måste hålla sig sysselsatt.

"Vill du ha en kopp" frågar han med ryggen vänd mot Isak.

"Ja tack" viskar Isak osäkert.

Han fyller på vatten, räknar skoporna kaffe, trycker på knappen och andas in innan han till slut vänder sig om.

Isak har flätat samman sina händer och lagt dem på köksbordet. Han tittar på dem, granskar dem, betraktar hur de ligger där, hur de nervöst trummar mot köksbordets ena kant.

Han sätter sig bredvid, inte mittemot- vill ju vara nära- lägger sina egna händer över Isaks och smeker dem, drar sin tumme över Isaks fingrar. Först över tummen, sen över pekfingret, hela vägen till lillfingret. När han nått slutet av handen tar Isak tag i hans hand och för dem mot läpparna, kysser varje finger långsamt och lägger dem sedan mot sin kind.

"Hej" viskar han.

"Hej" viskar Isak tillbaka.

De sitter så en stund, ända tills kaffebryggaren slutat puttra. Han reser sig upp, släpper taget om Isak och tar fram två muggar.

Det är tyst i köket. Det enda som hörs är klockan som tickar och kaffe som sväljs.

Klockan tickar, kaffe sväljs. Isak försöker få ögonkontakt men han stirrar intensivt ner i sin kopp och väntar på att Isak ska säga något.

Det tar en stund, de dricker upp och han hinner rastlöst börja klia sig på ena armen innan Isak äntligen säger något.

"Så..."

"Så?"

Isak lutar sig framåt och säger med desperation i rösten "Jag tänker på dig hela tiden. Hela jävla tiden Even".

Han lutar sin kropp mot Isaks, borrar in näsan i den bekanta nacken och stöter fram ett "ok".

"Kan du hålla om mig en stund" fortsätter han sen. Isak gör som han ber och håller om, sluter honom i sin famn och andas in.

"Detta är slutet, är det inte?" frågar Isak.

Han vet inte riktigt vad han ska svara. För han vill inte säga att detta är allt de kan få, allt de kan bli. Han vill inte tro det, vill inte känna att det är så.

Men den bistra sanningen är att vid denna tidpunkt i livet är det så.  Deras vägar kan inte längre följas åt, de står på var sin sida av vägen utan att kunna nå varandra- hur mycket de än skulle vilja.

Så han säger "Det är inte för alltid, Isak. Bara just nu. Du får reda upp ditt liv och sedan kan vi kanske äntligen ge oss två en ärlig chans. För som det är nu, det går bara inte. Du förstår det, eller hur?"

Isak nickar in i hans hår och suckar hopplöst. Svarar med grötig röst "Ja. Jag gör väl det".

Egentligen borde de bryta omfamningen, släppa varandra, inte dra ut på det oundvikliga men de sitter kvar ännu en stund. De håller om varandra, flyr verkligheten. De sitter kvar tills de inte längre kan känna sina armar.

Till slut sliter han sig från Isak som vägrar släppa. "Snälla Even, bara en liten stund till".

"Jag tror det är bäst att du går nu" hickar han fram.

Isak ställer sig upp, drar händerna genom håret, harklar sig och säger "Jag kommer tillbaka till dig. Det gör jag. Jag lovar. Jag ska fixa detta!". Rösten är bestämd och definitiv.

Det skulle vara så lätt att bara låta sig dras in i Isaks sfär igen, så enkelt att säga ja. Han gör det nästan men stoppar sig själv. Han vet att det inte skulle tjäna något till. Att säga ja skulle inte göra något bättre.

Han ser på när Isak lämnar lägenheten, säger ingenting, sitter stilla och låter det ske.

 

 


	15. Kanske en dag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "Rely on" av Kensington
> 
> Detta tog lång tid att få ner. Har haft noll inspiration men så plötsligt släppte det. 
> 
> Kudos och kommentarer gör mig väldigt glad. Ni som läser gör mig glad!
> 
> Kramar

Det är söndag eftermiddag och de har precis lämnat av Sonja på flygplatsen. 

Sonja hade varit där för tvåårskalas men nu är hon på väg tillbaka igen. Tillbaka dit han, i så många år, kallat sitt hem. Det betyder att de är ensamma igen, Filip och han. Han har faktiskt börjat tro att detta, det de kommit överens om, inte kommer fungera i längden och har därför börjat lägga upp en plan på hur han ska närma sig ämnet, hur han ska ta upp det med Sonja. Han vill verkligen inte ställa till med något eller göra allt mer komplicerat än vad det redan är. Sonja verkar uppriktigt lycklig just nu med den nya pojkvännen och det nya jobbet. Han vill absolut inte göra eller säga något som skulle kunna förstöra den fina relation Sonja och han lyckats bygga upp efter uppbrottet.

Det hade, minst sagt, varit en påfrestande helg för dem alla tre. Filip hade varit som en igel på Sonja och hade vägrat släppa henne. Det hade brutit hans hjärta när de hade sagt hej då till Sonja på flygplatsen. Filip hade gråtit hela vägen hem i bilen och hade inte slutat förrän barnvagnens bekanta rörelser hade lugnat och sövt.

Ju fler steg han tar desto mer övertygad blir han att Sonjas och hans beslut kanske inte var så bra. Vänner och bekanta hade påpekat och ifrågasatt hela uppgörelsen men han hade hävdat att det var helt i sin ordning, att de hade läget under kontroll. Men, var det verkligen sant? Efter att ha sett Filips beteende i helgen är han inte så säker.

Han stannar till för en sekund och ser sig omkring, tar in omgivningen. Han har precis lämnat det livliga området kring Majorstuens tunnelbanestation bakom sig. Han är på väg till lekplatsen vid Vigelandsparken. Han kastar en blick på tennisbanorna, på sin högra sida, och konstaterar att de är tomma. Vanligtvis är de välbesökta men inte idag, idag är det ingen där. Han tänker att de flesta nog övergivit storstadspulsen för sina stugor. Skillnaden mellan stöket vid Majorstuen och tystheten här är markant och gör hela stämningen lite spöklik. 

Tystnaden varar dock inte inte länge för de närmar sig lekplatsen. Det lugna och stilla byts snabbt ut mot sorlet av exalterade människor. Ljudet av glada, högljudda turister och deras fotsteg, som klapprar mot den varma asfalten, fyller strax hans öron. Det är nästan öronbedövande i jämförelse med hur det var endast några hundra meter innan. Lustigt nog verkar det inte störa Filip som lugnt sover vidare.

De är äntligen framme och han torkar bort svetten i pannan med baksidan av sin ena hand. När han kikar in under handduken, som hänger på vagnen, ser han Filip lugnt suga på nappen. Filip ser fridfull ut där i vagnen och det gör honom glad så han låter den lille sova vidare medan han själv sätter sig ner och lutar sin trötta rygg mot ett träd.

Han tar fram telefonen och scrollar förstrött, hör lekande barn och tjatande föräldrar någonstans i bakgrunden. Efter att ha fått lyssna på Filips bittra skrik under en hel timma njuter han i hemlighet, känner skadeglädje över att det är de andra föräldrarna och inte han som går på helspänn och håller utkik efter vilda ungar.

Han andas ut och sluter ögonen. Andas in genom näsan och ut genom munnen. In och ut. Han känner pulsen sakta ner, känner hur han slappnar av. De kommer klara det här, Filip och han. De kommer klara sig. Det kommer de, de måste. Han har försäkrat sina föräldrar flera gånger, har övertygat sig själv och tänker inte misslyckas. De har det bra. Allt. Är. Bra.

Han slumrar till och drömmer. Drömmer om ett hus med en grusgång, han drömmer om en liten flicka som kallar honom pappa. Flickan liknar någon men han kan inte sätta fingret på vem. Han sitter i ett kök, mittemot den lilla flickan, när ytterdörren öppnas och en man stiger in. Han ser hur han reser sig upp från det stora köksbordet, går fram till den andra mannen och slår armarna om honom, lägger sin näsa i en nacke som skyms av mörkblonda lockar.

Han står utanför ett fönster och tittar in. Ser på när han själv reser sig upp, ser hur han går fram och lägger armarna runt den andra mannen, hur han begraver sin näsa i de mörkblonda lockarna. Då inser han vem flickan liknar, hon liknar den där andra mannen.

Han står blickstilla utanför fönstret och tittar in, känner avundsjukan fylla honom. Han vill in, han vill känna den andra mannen, vill känna kärleken som omger dem båda där innanför det tjocka fönsterglaset.

Han sträcker ut armarna men når inte fram och märker hur han dras allt längre bort från huset, hur han åker baklänges. Figurerna där inne blir svårare och svårare att urskilja tills de till slut helt försvinner och det blir svart.

Han vaknar till med ett ryck och inser direkt vem den andra mannen var. Nu när han vaknat förstår han vem flickan liknade. Det var Isak och ingen annan. Det var deras hus, deras dotter.

Han har svårt att skaka bort känslan av den starka samhörighet han hade upplevt där i drömmen. Det hade känts så verkligt, som om allt hade varit på riktigt. Han kommer att tänka på det Isak alltid hade pratat om när de var yngre. Det om parallella universum och att det finns oändligt antal universum där de får vara tillsammans för alltid. Kanske hade drömmen varit en glimt in i en av dem? Tanken tröstar honom på något sätt.

Han ler åt tanken, blir lugn. För även om de kanske inte kan få varandra i detta universumet så finns det hopp i alla de andra.

Han känner en hand på sin axel, vänder sig om och bakom står Isak. Han blinkar några gånger innan han verkligen förstår att Isak faktiskt står där och rör honom.

"Hej"

"Hej" svarar han och stryker Isak över kinden.

Han gör det utan att tänka på att han kanske inte borde- för det känns så rätt- säger sen "Vet du, jag drömde precis om oss"

"Jaså?" svarar Isak.

"Ja. Vi hade en dotter och bodde tillsammans i en villa. Vi var lyckliga."

Isak ler sorgset och säger "Det låter underbart. Kanske blir det verklighet en dag?"

Han svarar inte utan nickar endast försiktigt.

Isak rätar på sig och går mot mitten av lekplatsen där en ivrig Ida väntar.

Han reser sig upp, puttar vagnen mot utgången och beger sig hemåt.

Han känner sig hoppfull och upprepar inom sig "Kanske en dag"

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "Warrior" av Aurora
> 
> Jag är riktigt dålig på "backstory" men nedan följer, i alla fall, ett försök till det. Usch! :D
> 
> Jag blir så glad av er som lämnar kudos och kommentarer. Det betyder oerhört mycket. Så: Tack, TACK

En sak är han säker på och det är att han inte ska tänka i gamla banor, han ska inte göra som då, han ska kämpa istället för att fly. Han hade inte kunnat säga Isak vad han tyckte och tänkte så han hade valt att fly istället för att stanna och kämpa. Han förstår varför han hade gjort det. Idag, där han befinner sig i livet nu, har han inga problem med att erkänna, att se varför han hade flytt. Han hade älskat för mycket, hade haft för mycket känslor och hade inte viljat höra mer än det han just hört. Han skulle naturligtvis ha sagt något tillbaka men han hade inte kunnat göra det då. Att få fram det man vill säga, det man känner, till den människa man älskar mest av alla hade visat sig vara alldeles för svårt. Så han hade flytt, gömt sig och inte lyssnat.

Och så hade han stött på Sonja. Med henne hade det aldrig varit något problem att prata, det hade aldrig varit svårt att säga exakt vad han tyckte och tänkte. Men så hade han inte heller älskat Sonja lika mycket som han hade älskat Isak, har aldrig någonsin älskat Sonja lika mycket som han älskar Isak.

Denna gång ska han stanna, stanna och kämpa. Han är inte rädd eller osäker för han vet vad han vill.

Och det allra viktigaste är att han vet att Isak älskar honom. Den här gången vet han det. 

Då:

Han är inne på sitt tredje år på universitet, allt är fint, fantastiskt för att vara ärlig. De bor fortfarande i den lilla lägenheten tillsammans. De har rutiner, de är kära- de älskar varandra- de knullar flera gånger i veckan, allt är fint. Åtminstone känns det så.

Varje gång han hör Isak komma in genom dörren gör hans hjärta dubbelvolter av glädje. Fyra år har passerat men kärleken och passionen han kände för Isak, redan från första början, har inte gått över, den är lika stark nu som när de kysstes för första gången. Enligt honom i alla fall.

***

Men han hade uppenbarligen haft fel.

Han hade stått vid spisen och smakat på en rykande het köttfärssås när Isak hade kommit hem. Han hade lett stort och frågat "vill du smaka?"

Två dagar har passerat sedan dess men det kunde lika gärna ha varit veckor. Det spelar ingen roll, egentligen, för det har hänt. Ingenting spelar någon roll sedan det hände, absolut ingenting

Isak hade öppnat munnen och sagt honom saker som hade överrumplat och fått hans hjärta att sluta slå. Isak hade sagt allt i en lång utandning, hade sedan vänt sig om, packat sin väska och lämnat lägenheten.

Han hade sjunkit ner på golvet och hade suttit där, paralyserad, tills han till slut hade fått sina lemmar att lyda honom. Mot alla odds hade han förmått röra på sig, hade fått sin kropp att krypa på alla fyra fram till soffan. Med sina allra sista krafter hade han hävt sig upp och lagt sig ner- raklång- och sen blivit liggande.

Två dagar senare ligger han ännu kvar, har inte funnit styrkan eller viljan att stiga upp.

Att bli lämnad är inte lätt. Han hade inte trott att han skulle bli det heller, hade absolut inte trott att han skulle befinna sig här, på en solkig soffa, apatiskt stirrande på en tom vardagsrumsvägg. Nej, det hade han verkligen inte trott. Isak och han skulle ju vara för evigt.

Kanske borde han ha sett det komma men det hade han inte gjort. Han hade mått rätt så dåligt under en längre tid men Isak hade varit där,oavbrutet, och stått vid hans sida. Han trodde de var starka tillsammans, oövervinneliga.

Han hade inte sett det komma. Förstår fortfarande inte att det har hänt. Han stirrar in i väggen, väntar. Väntar på att ytterdörren magiskt ska öppnas och att han ska finna Isak ståendes där. Han hoppas på ett mirakel. Han hoppas på att dörren ska öppnas, att Isak ska strida över golvet och säga honom att han fått allt om bakfoten, att det inte alls är slut, att han bara hade skojat. Men det händer inte. Han väntar men inget händer.

Dagar passerar medan han tyst stirrar och väntar. Sen kommer tårarna. Han gråter sig till sömns varje kväll, glömmer av att äta, orkar inte gå till universitetet.

Han gråter och sakta går det upp för honom att det faktiskt är slut. Men det tar ännu några veckor tills han verkligen inser.

Isak smsar honom en kväll för att informera om att de, Jonas och Isak, kommer dyka upp dagen efter för att hämta resten av Isaks saker.

Han finner sig återigen i soffan när det knackar på dörren. Han reser sig inte upp för att öppna utan sträcker sig efter den halvtomma chipspåsen på golvet och stoppar ner handen. Påsen är tom så han sträcker sig efter den andra som, olyckligtvis, också är tom. På tredje försöket får han jackpott, han hittar påsen han letar efter, tar en stor näve chips och trycker in dem i munnen

Han reser sig inte upp utan ligger kvar i soffan och tänker att Isak kan släppa in Jonas och sig själv på egen hand.

Han hör lågmälda röster först från badrummet sedan från sovrummet. Rösterna kommer närmare men han ligger kvar, har inte energi eller vilja att stiga upp.

Isak äntrar så småningom vardagsrummet, där han ligger i soffan med en chipspåse på magen, och går fram.

"Even"

Han vänder sig om, gömmer sitt ansikte bland soffkuddarna och skakar på huvudet.

"Bara hämta dina saker" får han fram.

"Jag hörde, klart och tydligt, vad du sade senast. Jag behöver inte höra det igen. Jag klarar inte av det." viskar han fram, osäker på om rösten kommer hålla.

"Gjorde du verkligen det" frågar Isak bekymrat.

Han svarar uppgivet med ett "Bara gå Isak, bara gå!"

Och Isak han går.

Det är sista gången de ses på en väldigt lång tid. Isak ringer ett par gånger de följande veckorna- månaderna- men han svarar aldrig. Det finns ingen mening med att göra det rättfärdigar han sig själv med. Han behöver varken Isaks medlidande eller ömkan så han ser stilla på, när telefonen ringer, utan att svara.

Till slut tar han sig igenom, kommer ut hel ur allt. Han håller huvudet högt och går vidare med livet. Det är vad han intalar sig själv.

På en fest ett år senare träffar han Sonja.

Nu:

Det börjar mörkna ute. Han har fått jobba över och har just lämnat kontoret. Det är mitten av augusti så riktigt mörkt är det ju inte men tillräckligt för att få honom att kisa med ögonen när han stiger ut genom dubbeldörrarna. Han går fram till bilen och sätter sig bakom ratten.

Helt plötsligt, från ingenstans, kommer de till honom, Isaks ord för så längesedan.

"Jag vill att vi tar en paus från varandra. Jag älskar dig men just nu vet jag inte om jag är kär i dig. Jag måste tänka- reda ut."

Då hade han bara hört "Jag vill inte ha dig mer. Jag vill göra slut".

Han hade varit ung och dramatisk. Hade hört det han ville, inte vad som verkligen hade sagts. Han hade tagit in det han trodde egentligen sades och sedan inte lyssnat mer. Han hade stängt ute Isak som desperat hade försökt få honom att lyssna. Han hade stängt ute Isak som enträget hade försökt få honom att förstå vad som hade sagts och varför. Han hade slutit sig och sedan undvikit all vidare kontakt. 

Kanske är det därför han inte dömer denna gången. Kanske är det därför han låter Isak ta sin tid. För sist, då hade han inte gjort det.

Nu är han äldre och vet bättre. Han kan vänta för han vet att Isak älskar honom.

Han suckar när han minns den där kvällen då han hade träffat Sonja igen. Det hade varit den bästa möjliga timingen för dem att ses. Just innan han hade ringt på dörren och Sonja, av alla möjliga människor i världen, hade öppnat dörren hade han sett Isak, rakt över gatan, ge någon en kram. Han hade inte sett Isak på säkert över två år och när Sonja hade stått där, rakt framför honom, hade han tagit det som ett tecken.

"Fuck it" hade han tänkt och gått in.

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Tid att gå!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jag har lyssnat på "Tid for å gå" med Sval. Den är inte klockren för kapitlet men det är den jag har lyssnat på och delvis använt mig av i texten så den får duga.
> 
> Har de två kommande kapitlen klara för mig så förhoppningsvis tar det inte lika lång tid till nästa kapitel.
> 
> Tack för att ni läser! Ni är toppen!
> 
> Kram!

Han har börjat gå promenader efter jobbet. Långa promenader längs med Akerelva. Långa promenader för att rensa huvudet.

Han har hörlurarna i, på högsta volym, låter sig försvinna, förlorar sig själv i musiken. Han älskar att gå har han kommit på. Är som mest avslappnad när han tar sina promenader med hörlurarna i öronen. Alla bra idéer han fått, alla avgörande beslut han tagit, den sista tiden, har kommit till honom under tiden han promenerat.

Det har blivit som en slags själslig rening att ta dessa promenader. De dagar han inte kunnat har han känt sig mer stingslig och rastlös än de dagar han tagit sig tid till att göra det.

Han har valt "låtradio" på Spotify och låten som nu strömmar in i hans öron är något han annars inte skulle lyssna på men han gillar det ändå. Han lyssnar och ökar sina stegs fart då musiken intensifieras något.

Musiken pratar till honom och går rakt in i hjärtat.

 _Tanken slo meg stadig vekk når du sier ting som traffer rett, åh_  
_Vi to kunne ha vært det, jeg vet det e'kke rett tid_

 _Det her er siste gang jeg sier navnet ditt mer_  
_For nå, ser jeg det for det dette er_  
_Om jeg ba deg velge vi'kke valget blitt meg_  
_Jeg ser at det er tid for å gå_  
_Jeg ser at det er tid for å gå_

Han känner osäkerheten välla in över honom. Kommer Isak verkligen välja honom i slutändan? Kommer det andra i Isaks liv inte alltid väga tyngre än han? Han vill inte tänka i de banorna men självklart är det så att ju mer han försöker att inte tänka på det, desto mer gör han just det. Han försöker enträget hålla borta de negativa tankarna, som vill ta över hans sinne, men de suger sig obarmhärtigt fast. Borde han inte bara säga hej då och lämna, innan Isak själv bestämmer sig för att göra det?

En bra bit uppför Akerselva har han hunnit övertyga sig själv om att han ska ta steget, att han ska göra det. Och förresten, intalar han sig själv, så har ju Isak redan gjort det, lämnat honom- igen. Hans tidigare förståelse för situationen runt Isak är som bortblåst. Hade Isak velat vara med honom hade de två kanske kunnat gå här tillsammans med händerna sammanflätade. Men han går ensam, ensam utan Isak

Han går fort nu, alldeles för fort för att han ska kunna andas normalt. Han flämtar ansträngt och känner hur svetten rinner nerför pannan men han fortsätter att gå, saktar inte ner.

Han blir mer och mer övertygad om att Isak inte kommer välja honom- någonsin. Varför skulle han det? Han är ingen speciell- bara Even. Vanliga tråkiga Even. Frånskild och semi-ensamstående. Ett riktigt catch. Han ler bittert åt sig själv.

Med låten spelandes på repeat i lurarna börjar han småspringa. Isak älskar honom inte, det kan han väl inte göra? Eller?

Musiken slutar plötsligt. Han tittar ner och ser att han inte har någon täckning. När musiken inte längre dundrar i hans öron märker han hur tyst det är.

Eller det är inte riktigt tyst. I jämförelse med den höga musiken är det tyst, ja, men här och var kvittrar fåglar, människors skor hörs mot den torra asfalten och älven brusar lätt. De små lätta ljuden lugnar honom, får honom ner på jorden igen och han känner hur adrenalinet sakta lämnar hans kropp.

Han muttrar besviket åt sina tankar och tar upp sin promenad igen. Utan musiken i öronen känner han sig helt annorlunda, mer säker på något sätt, inte lika orolig.

Han vet att han är en känslomänniska, att han oftast låter känslorna ta över och struntar i förnuftet. Låten hade triggat något inom honom. På en kort stund hade han hunnit bygga upp ett helt scenario, ett alternativt men ändå helt plausibelt universum. Helt plötsligt hade det uppdiktade universumet varit en sanning, något som verkligen redan hade skett.

Lyckligtvis kommer förnuftet tillbaka och han kan se klarare, kan andas. Han stannar till och känner efter, hans hjärta slår som vanligt. Han pustar lättat ut, tar upp sin vattenflaska ur ryggsäcken och tar en klunk och sedan ännu en tills hela flaskan är tom.

En stund senare sitter han på en undanskymd bänk vid vattnet nära Mathallen. Han slickar tankfullt sin glass som han köpt på Paradis Gelateria.

Han läser långsamt ordet på bägaren P. A. R. A. D. I. S. Han känner ett hugg i hjärtat men skrattar ändå lätt. Han har alltid tänkt att Isak är definitionen av hans paradis, även när han var med Sonja. Sinnebilden av Isak och honom tillsammans har alltid utgjort bilden av det perfekta, ett paradis helt enkelt. Han skulle såklart aldrig säga det högt. Nog för att han är en stor romantiker men någonstans får han ändå dra gränsen. Så han stänger inne det i hjärtat, tar fram det ibland och flinar åt hur patetisk han är. I hemlighet är det hans allra käraste fantasi.

Han slickar på den smältande glassen och tittar på barnen som leker på andra sidan. De ser så glada ut, så bekymmerslösa. Det finns tillfällen han önskar att han var ett barn igen så att han fick känna den där omedelbara tryggheten en försäkrande kram från en förälder kan inge. Han saknar det om han ska vara ärlig. Nu är han själv vuxen och ska ge de där trygghetskramarna. Ibland känns det överväldigande och han vet inte om han lyckas eller om hans osäkerheter lyser igenom. Han hoppas innerligt att han ger Filip all det känslomässiga stöd som behövs, att han räcker till.

Glassen är uppäten och han borde bege sig till sina föräldrar för att hämta Filip men han lutar sig bakåt i bänken, sluter ögonen och låter sig njuta av de varma solstrålarna. Det är sensommar, han vet inte hur länge det varma vädret kommer hålla i sig, så han sitter kvar på bänken och låter tankarna flyga fritt.

Hans tankar landar självklart på Isak, så som de alltid gör när han släpper ner guarden, inte tänker sig för. Han tar upp telefonen och funderar på att ringa Isak. Bara slå en pling och fråga hur det är. De har inte hörts på ett tag och han vill höra Isaks röst. Det kan väl inte vara så farligt?

Han vet att han inte borde men gör det ändå. Han scrollar igenom sina kontakter tills dess han ser Isaks namn. Han stannar upp, låter tummen sväva ovanför kontakten några sekunder innan han trycker till och för mobilen upp mot örat. Det ringer.

Isak svarar på första signalen.

"Even?"

"Hej" svarar han lågt. Det suger till i magen när han hör Isaks stämma. Hela hans kropp surrar av anspänningen av att höra men inte kunna röra. Han öppnar munnen för att, mot bättre vetande, föreslå att de ska ses. Han borde inte men han kommer göra det ändå. Han vet att Isak måste ordna upp sin situation först sen- sen- kommer deras tid, men han kan inte hindra sig själv.

Men han hinner inte säga något för bakom honom sitter en mamma med sitt barn och det börjar, helt utan förvarning, yla högt. Det är gällt och skär i hans öron. Ljudet kommer, på något konstigt sätt, från precis alla håll och kanter- bakom honom, från telefonen. Barnet hörs precis överallt.

"Isak. Jag sitter utanför Mathallen och ett barn är ledset. Jag hör inte vad du säger".

Det blir plötsligt tystare. Barnet fortsätter göra ljud men han hör det inte lika tydligt längre.

"Isak? Isak? Är du kvar" frågar han.

Han får inget svar, det är tyst i andra änden och han suckar tungt. Han hinner tänka att han borde ringa upp innan han känner en hand. En hand som långsamt och försiktigt drar sig igenom hans, av promenaden, fuktiga hår.

Han andas in, tar tag i handen och drar den ner mot sina läppar, kysser och viskar "du är här".

Svaret kommer inte direkt men han kan ana ett par läppar nära sin högra tinning och hör sedan ett "ja".

Isak sätter sig varsamt bredvid, tätt intill med glittrande ögon och trycker sitt lår mot hans.

"Vad gör du här? Är inte du hemma med Ida? Är det inte din kväll?" (Ja han kan Rubens och Isaks "schema" utantill)

Isaks ögon mörknar med ens, blir kolsvarta.

"Ruben och Ida är i Köpenhamn, de kommer tillbaka nästa vecka" säger Isak och sväljer ansträngt.

Fortsätter sedan, utan att titta på honom "Jag har flyttat in i min lägenhet på heltid. Ingen mer varannan vecka med Ruben."

Utan att tänka sig för får han ur sig "det är ju underbar..." men stoppar sig själv. Tänkte säga "underbart" men en blick på Isak säger honom att det inte alls är underbart för Isak ser helt förstörd ut.

Inom honom bubblar dock glädje för äntligen, ÄNTLIGEN, kan de gå vidare.

Men det säger han inte högt utan lägger varsamt sin hand på Isaks kind och säger "jag kan hjälpa dig att flytta dina resterande grejer om du vill"

Isak tittar upp och stirrar honom in i ögonen. "Nej Det behövs inte. Jag har redan flyttat. Jag flyttade in på heltid för cirka två veckor sedan, fick hjälp av Jonas och de andra. Men tack".

"Två veckor sedan?" upprepar han.

Han förstår ingenting. Två veckor? Glädjen han känt försvinner fort och ersätts med något annat. Med vad kan han inte riktigt definiera. Ifrågasättande? Besvikelse? Misstro? Hopplöshet? Han känner egentligen alltihop på en och samma gång.

Han visste det! Isak kommer aldrig välja honom, det är ju så uppenbart. All hans osäkerhet, alla hans misstankar och djupaste rädslor kommer upp till ytan.

"Två veckor? Och du har inte hört av dig..." pressar han fram mellan stängda läppar.

Det måste synas vad han tänker, han har aldrig varit speciellt duktig på att dölja sina känslor, för Isak får en panikartad blick och skyndar sig att säga "Even, jag skulle ringt dig. Det skulle jag. Jag var på väg att göra det häromdagen men jag behöver tid. Det är jävligt jobbigt just nu."

"Du måste försöka förstå." ber Isak honom

Han önskar verkligen att han kunde förstå men allt han känner är trötthet, en obeskrivlig trötthet. Tröttheten tar över honom när han inser att hoppet är ute, ser det så tydligt nu. Han måste därifrån. Insikten att Isak varit "fri" och haft möjlighet att höra av sig men inte gjort det är för mycket för honom. Han fixar inte den vetskapen. Han gör det bara inte.

Han ställer sig upp och säger kallt "Du kunde åtminstone ha sagt något. Det är allt jag begär, att du hade sagt något"

"Det är dags för mig att gå." mumlar han när han böjer sig ner och plockar upp ryggsäcken, som ligger gömd under bänken. Med raska steg börjar han lämna Isak bakom sig. 

Men Isak låter honom inte gå utan skyndar efter, tar tag i hans jeans och vägrar släppa.

"Förlåt Even. Förlåt. Jag är så dum. Snälla gå inte! Snälla stanna. Jag älskar dig"

Han sliter sig loss, torkar sina tårar och rusar därifrån.

 


	18. Två Mojito och en tequila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Fram med skämskudden inför låten jag strax kommer "rekommendera". Inget jag lyssnar på i vanliga fall men den sög sig fast och ville inte lämna mig ifred. Och så vips kom detta kapitel till. (Så TACK antar jag)
> 
> Låt att lyssna på "Hooke litt" av Marte Bratberg. :D

Han står i mitten av dansgolvet. Klubben kommer han inte ihåg namnet på men det är sak samma. Allt är bra och han dansar obekymrat medan rummet snurrar omkring honom. Han är full- aspackad- men bryr sig inte, dansar på och sluter ögonen.

Mikael har han tappat bort någonstans på vägen men, som med allt annat den här kvällen, spelar det ingen roll. Antagligen hade Mikael tröttnat på honom och dratt. Det har han inget emot, tycker det är skönt att slippa sällskap, är hellre själv. Han är antagligen inget bra sällskap ändå just nu. Förmodligen därför Mikael drog. Han hade säkert sagt något dumt, något opassande. Han struntar i vilket.

Han dansar för sig själv, svänger på höfterna till musiken och höjer händerna mot taket. Han ger allt han har.

Det är längesedan han var ute och dansade, alltför längesedan han lät sig själv dricka alkohol utan att tänka efter. Han hade nästan glömt hur fantastiskt det kan vara. Och nu, när han står här, vill han inte göra något annat- någonsin.

Livet känns, för första gången på länge, uthärdligt- riktigt bra faktiskt. Han dansar, mest för sig själv men ibland vänder han sig om och dansar med någon främling. Kanske dansar han av och till lite för nära, flörtar lite. Gillar uppmärksamheten det bringar. De flesta flörtar lite skämtsamt tillbaka men det är allt och för honom räcker det mer än väl. Han får sin dos av uppmärksamhet och njuter av att få dansa sig svettig, dricka sig full och flörta lite oskyldigt.

Visst blir någon enskild individ lite väl ivrig och försöker sig på något mer men då ursäktar han sig och går mot baren, köper sig en drink till.

Det är vad som håller på att ske just nu men det tar ett tag innan han förstår vad som faktiskt händer. Han hinner inte stoppa det och helt plötsligt har han ett par armar kring sin hals. Personen, en tjej med brunt hår, ställer sig på tå och ger honom en våt kyss. Han kysser tillbaka, utan att tänka sig för, men hinner strax ikapp sig själv. Långsamt men bestämt skjuter han personen från sig och skakar på huvudet.

Han går till baren. Dels för att komma bort och dels för att han börjar nyktra till (även om han är långt ifrån nykter). Han är såpass ofull att han börjar tänka på Isak och det har han ingen lust med, inte alls. Det gör för ont.

Det är lång kö och han får vänta en stund vilket gör honom irriterad. Ju längre han får vänta, ju längre tid det tar, desto mer märkbar blir smärtan i hans bröst, desto större blir klumpen i halsen. Han slinker, till slut, in mellan två personer som står i vägen för honom och baren, struntar i deras högljudda protester och får snabbt ögonkontakt med bartendern som kommer fram.

"Två Mojito och en tequila, tack" ropar han genom musiken.

Han ställer sig vid ett bord nära dansgolvet. Tar först den ena Mojiton- häver den i sig- sväljer sen den andra minst lika fort och sveper sen tequilan. Någonstans förstår han ju att detta inte är den bästa vägen att ta men det känns bra för all smärta och alla tårar som vill komma ut, de försvinner magiskt. Allt som finns kvar är ett tomt, ihåligt skal och det känns som en lättnad. Han behöver inte tänka mer, bara dansa vidare medan rummet snurrar runtomkring honom.

Återigen är det någon som dansar lite väl nära men denna gång är det han som lutar sig framåt och stjäl en kyss. Han vet inte vem det är han kysser och bryr sig inte heller, avbryter inte utan trycker istället sin tungan så hårt och långt, han bara kan, ner i den andres mun. De hånglar, utforskar varandras kroppar medan alla andra på dansgolvet fortsätter dansa.

Plötsligt känner han hur ett par händer tar tag i honom och drar honom bort. Han protesterar lite halvhjärtat, för sakens skull, men för att vara ärlig är han färdig med att kyssa läpparna framför honom. För ett ögonblick tror han att det är säkerhetsvakter som är på väg att slänga ut honom, det vore inte mer än rätt med tanke på hur mycket han druckit ikväll. Han förstår dem, han borde säkert ha blivit utslängd för längesedan. Han vill inte ställa till med bråk, så mycket vet han, så följer medgörligt med ut. 

Väl ute hör han en upprörd röst viska i hans öra "Det räcker nu Even. Nu åker vi hem till mig. Du ska med mig hem och du ska sova, nyktra till!"

Det är minsann ingen säkerhetsvakt bakom honom, det inser han fort.

"Isak?" får han förvirrat ut och gör ett halvpatetiskt försök att slita sig ur det fasta grepp, som håller honom fast, men kommer ingenvart.

"Stanna här!" får han till svar. Till sin egen förargelse står han kvar och väntar, svajar lite lätt när han gör det.

Strax slängs hans jacka mot honom och han fångar den fumligt med båda sina händer. Ett ögonblick senare sitter han i baksätet av en taxi och ännu en stund senare ligger han under ett täcke och känner hur en hand ömt dras över hans rygg.

"Jag borde inte vara här" sluddrar han in i kudden.

"Jo det borde du" får han till svar. "Sov nu!".

Han ligger med näsan på en mjuk kudde. Den doftar svagt av Isaks parfym. Han tar ett djupt andetag, låter sig fyllas av doften och somnar sedan.

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "Skuffe meg" av Erik Og Kriss
> 
> Denna fic börjar gå mot sitt slut. Det är högst två kapitel kvar, kanske till och med bara ett.
> 
> Som vanligt är jag oerhört glad över att ni kommenterar och lämnar kudos. Ni är bäst!
> 
> kram

Han känner hur ögonlocken vill slutas men kämpar envist emot. Han vill inte somna än, vill ligga bredvid och titta en liten stund till. Han lyssnar till de djupa andetagen, hänförs av hur vacker mannen, som sover, är- trots de obscena ljud fylla och sömn orsakar. Han ler försiktigt och skrattar till, tar en hand, håller den sen mellan sina och för upp den mot sina läppar, kysser varje finger- en efter en.

Han ser sig omkring, betraktar röran i rummet och suckar uppgivet av vissheten att resten av lägenheten är i samma tillstånd. Alla ouppackade lådor, alla oupphängda gardiner och tavlor ligger utspridda på golvet. Det är en salig röra som han måste börja ta tag i och det är på grund av mannen bredvid. Eller, snarare, kanske, tack vare.

Han inser att han har sårat- gjort skada, det är han väldigt medveten om. Han sårar ibland, fast det inte alls är meningen. Han inser ju att det är mänskligt att göra misstag men det känns så mycket tuffare när man själv är den som gjort dem. Men han ska fixa det, det är han fast besluten om. Han ska laga frukost, väcka mannen i sitt liv med en rykande het kopp kaffe och ett uppdukat bord. Han ska säga allt han inte kunnat innan, han ska förklara, försöka få honom att förstå.

Han ska berätta varför, han ska berätta att han älskar, han ska berätta att han fixat saker nu, att det kommer ordna sig, att det är slut på all osäkerhet och velande fram och tillbaka. Han ska säga honom allt det, och mer, vid ett uppdukat frukostbord och nybryggt kaffe.

Så han borde egentligen sluta ögonen och somna men kan inte få sig själv till att sluta titta. Vill så gärna väcka och skynda på allt men fortsätter att stilla betrakta siluetten av en bröstkorg som sänks och höjs i takt med tunga andetag. Han knäpper upp mannens skjorta och lägger där små, lätta kyssar. Mannen suckar nöjt i sömnen och vänder sig om. Varje ljud som kommer ut ur munnen orsakar ilningar över hans kropp. Han vill röra mer, vill väcka, titta in i blå ögon men väntar. Det är inte rätt tillfälle, inte nu men definitivt imorgon. Han suckar och lägger sig bakom, snusar in doften av en svettig nacke och håller om. Kroppen bredvid mumlar något ohörbart, vänder sig om men somnar fort igen. Han pustar lättat ut.

Han gör ännu ett försök till att somna men hela kroppen stretar emot. Han vill inget annat än att få tiden att gå, vill vakna till en ny dag med nya möjligheter och nya val.

En tanke kommer till honom, tänk om han somnar och vaknar till en tom säng. Tänk om han vaknar ensam, det skulle han inte klara. Så han vågar inte somna utan ligger där, vaken, och vrider och vänder på sig i jakten på en bra ställning

Han vill så mycket, har så många önskningar om livet men är rädd, rädd för att vara en besvikelse. Han är rädd för att göra andra, speciellt honom, besvikna, rädd för att inte räcka till, att inte vara nog. Människor har en tendens att ha alltför höga förväntningar som han har svårt att leva upp till. Eller är det kanske så att han bara, helt enkelt, alltid har haft för stora krav på sig själv? Han har gjort sig själv besviken alltför många gånger, kanske har han satt ribban för högt? Kanske borde han ha haft mer realistiska föreställningar på livet och hur saker och ting ska vara.

Han tittar på mannen bredvid och kan inte låta bli att känna att det redan börjat. Han hade lovat för mycket, för tidigt. Han hade lovat saker han inte hade kunnat hålla, bara för att han verkligen hade velat. Han hade, naturligtvis, gått för fort fram och därmed gjort någon besviken. Men han ska ställa allt till rätta, fortsätter han intala sig. Han ska börja om på nytt, göra om, göra rätt. Han tvingar sig själv att tänka att det inte är försent, att han fortfarande har en chans, att DE fortfarande har en chans, för det förtjänar de. Det gör de verkligen. Efter allt, som varit, allt som hänt- då och nu- måste det väl ändå vara deras tur.

 

********

”Det kommer inte hända, eller hur? Du och jag?”

Han hade skakat på huvudet och sagt ”Nej, jag är ledsen men det kommer det inte.”

 

”Jag förstår det nu och jag är oerhört ledsen över att jag ställt till det för dig. Jag tänkte att jag åtminstone borde försöka. Kanske borde jag gjort det bättre..”

Han hade inte vetat vad han skulle säga så han hade bara nickat och ryckt på axlarna.

”När flyttar du ut på riktigt?”

”Så fort som möjligt.”

”Har du pratat med honom?”

”Nej, det har jag inte men jag ska- snart”

”Jag kommer ta första flyget hem och jag skulle vilja ta med henne, om så bara för resten av vår vecka.”

”Kommer du tillbaka med henne?” hade han frågat med skälvande stämma.

”Ja, självklart. Jag vill bara ha lite tid med henne, på egen hand, innan…ja jag vet ju inte när jag kan komma tillbaka hit till Oslo igen.”

”Du släpper väl henne inte? Bara för att du och jag..?”

”Nej det gör jag inte men jag kan inte stanna här. Jag flyttade hit för din skull och utan dig så har jag ingen anledning till att stanna och hon hör hemma här. Så enkelt är det.”

Dagen därpå hade han kört dem till flygplatsen, lämnat av dem och sen kört hela vägen till lägenheten, packat sina saker och flyttat ut.

De första dagarna hade varit fruktansvärda, han hade gått omkring som i en dvala, där varje minut utan henne hade varit outhärdlig. Han hade ju varit på det klara med att hon skulle komma tillbaka men det hade inte gjort saken bättre. Han saknade henne och ville ha henne där.

Varje dag hade han tänkt lyfta luren för att ringa och berätta men han hade bara inte kommit för sig att göra det. Han hade verkligen velat ringa men det hade tagit emot, varför visste han inte riktigt. Kanske hade han bara behövt lite tid, på egen hand, för att vänja sig. Nu bannar han sig själv över det beslutet. Han kunde ju åtminstone slått en pling och sagt något och sen bett om lite tid. Det hade inte varit ett problem, det är han säker på. Nu gjorde han inte det och får helt enkelt stå för sitt beslut, får leva med vetskapen att han har sårat.

När han, efter jobbet en solig eftermiddag, hade fått ett samtal och insett att den han vill ha, mest av alla, endast var några fotsteg bort hade han rusat dit. Men så hade mötet mellan dem gått helt fel och han hade blivit lämnad ensam kvar. Han hade tänkt att det var rätt åt honom, att han hade förtjänat det.

 

****

 

Egentligen kom det väl inte som en överraskning när Mikael hade ringt honom, nu på kvällen. Han hade på något sätt förväntat sig det, haft det på känn, så han hade slängt på sig jackan och begett sig ut för att hämta. Hade skyndat sig för att komma dit. Det han hade sett, när han hade kommit fram, är något han aldrig vill tänka på igen men, där och då, hade han bitit ihop, dragit med sig honom ut, bort från klubben och med hem till sig.

Nu ligger de här. Han, rädd för att somna, medan den andra andas tungt och snarkar till då och då. Hans ögonlock känns allt tyngre och tyngre och han känner hur sömnen tar över, kämpar inte längre emot.

Sista tanken innan han somnar är ”Imorgon ska jag göra allt bra igen, Even”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Har haft svårt med tempus i det här kapitlet. Hoppas det inte märks alltför tydligt. Jag får inte till det helt enkelt.... :D


	20. Tiden som gått

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Har fått tummen ner, av fler än en, på låten som jag lyssnat på när jag skrivit kapitlet men den har fastnat så det får bli den ändå. :D
> 
> Låt att lyssna på: "Smak av deg" av Gaute Ormåsen
> 
> Tack för kudos och kommentarer. Ni är så snälla allihop och jag är oerhört tacksam för varenda en av er som läser.

Han sträcker på sig och gäspar högt. Han ser sig om och tittar mot de halvöppna persiennerna. Det är fortfarande smått mörkt ute men ändå såpass ljust att han kan ana träden utanför fönstret. Han tittar ut mot den ljusnande himlen och suckar, drar sedan täcket över sig. Han har glömt, för en sekund, men det kommer snabbt tillbaka till honom- någon sover bredvid honom. Han vänder sig om minns att han har sällskap, att han inte ligger ensam i sängen.

Kroppen bredvid är varm och lite svettig av att ha sovit med kläderna på. Han fylls av ett behov att väcka så viskar försiktigt ”Even, är du vaken?” .

Till svar får han en missnöjd grymtning. Han slås av hur vacker han tycker Even är och förundras över hur en smått svettig person som, rent ut sagt, stinker gammal fylla samtidigt kan vara så fin. Han ler medan han försiktigt tar sig upp ur sängen och tar på sig ett par nytvättade mysbyxor.  Sen smyger han ut i köket och börjar förbereda.

******

Han står på trappan, säger hej då, ger en kram och vänder sig om för att gå. På väg bort hinner han se ett par blå ögon innan de fort försvinner in genom en dörr. Hans hjärta dunkar hårt och han står still en stund, kan inte förmå sig till att sluta titta på dörren de försvann in genom. Han funderar på att gå över gatan och helt enkelt bara knacka på, fråga efter honom. Och det är precis vad han börjar göra. Han går över gatan, går uppför de tre trappstegen och lyfter bestämt sin ena hand. Innanför, på andra sidan dörren, hör han ett par röster. Den ena är uppenbart Even, den andra är…Sonja? Han förlorar modet och sänker sin hand, går långsamt därifrån.

Det hade varit en underbar dag, egentligen. Han hade haft en dejt, den första på länge, där han hade känt att ”Detta, detta kan bli något”. De hade tagit en promenad i solskenet och låtit de friska höstvindarna rufsa till deras hår. När de till slut hade gått in på ett café för att värma sig hade hans frisyr varit oigenkännlig, lockarna hade legat kors och tvärs uppe på huvudet. Hans dejt hade skrattat högt och glatt åt honom när han lönlöst hade försökt få ordning på dem. Han hade misslyckats, något förskräckligt, men mannen hade böjt sig fram och sagt ”låt dem vara. Du ser riktigt sexy ut så där, lite vild. Jag gillar det”.

Han hade tagit mod till sig och kysst mannen och mannen hade, utan den minsta tvekan, kysst tillbaka. Sen hade de suttit, undangömda, i ett hörn och bara haft ögon för varandra. De hade pratat på och tittat hänförda in i varandras ögon. Höstvindarna hade blåst vidare där ute men hade inte varit hälften så starka som de som hade rasat inom honom själv. Han hade blivit förälskad, helt galet förälskad.

Han hade tänkt ”Detta, detta kan bli något”.

Men det hade bara tagit ett ögonblick, en skymt av blå ögon, för honom att glömma. Helt plötsligt är han tillbaka på ruta ett. Han sneglar mot den andra dörren, vilken han just kommit ut från, och försöker få tillbaka det han just hade känt. Hans blick flackar fram och tillbaka mellan de båda dörrarna

 ”Det där, det kan bli något” påminner han sig själv och tvingar sig att känna det.  Sen går han.

******

”Vill du?”

Han tvekar inte, inte ens en millisekund, innan han svarar. Han vet ju att det är vad han vill. Han svarar ”Ja” utan att blinka, utan att tänka efter. Ringen sitter ju redan på fingret. Att ta nästa steg är en självklarhet, det är det. Han känner sig så lycklig över att det äntligen sker, att han äntligen fått frågan. Själv hade han aldrig vågat fråga, aldrig. Även om det är ett uppenbart steg på vägen skulle han aldrig någonsin ha vågat ställa frågan.

”Ruben, detta är stort. Att skaffa barn…wow” säger han och kramar om, känner hur lyckan sprider sig, omsluter hela hans väsen.

”Det är det”.

”Det finns ingen jag hellre gör det här med” undslipper honom innan han hinner stoppa. Han menar det men någonstans, djupt där inne, hör han en liten röst som viskar ”det finns det visst det”. Han sluter ögonen men det han ser är inte mannen framför honom, inte heller deras framtida barn. Det han ser är ett kök med en pojke som dansar och sjunger, en pojke som kysser.  Det känns så verkligt, som att det sker just nu, som om det inte bara är ett gammalt minne. Det överrumplar honom så han öppnar ögonen och ser sig förvirrat runt i lägenheten, försöker komma tillbaka.

Han är lycklig här och nu, verkligt lycklig, på riktigt. Det är han….. faktiskt.

******

Det är hett, alltför hett. Fläkten, de fått tjata till sig, gör en minimal skillnad. Ida hade till slut somnat men han ligger fortsatt vaken och försöker hitta en sval fläck på lakanet. Det är en förlorad kamp, redan från början. Fläkten brummar, det är olidligt varmt och han svettas. Han har aldrig varit speciellt förtjust i värmen och hade väl inte föreställt sig att det skulle vara så varmt i Tyskland, av alla ställen.

Han lider och tycker synd om sig själv. Ruben gör allt för att lätta upp stämningen medan han är retlig och grinig tillbaka. Han kan inte rå för det, värmen gör så med honom. Men det är såklart inte hela sanningen, inte alls.

Efter gårdagen orkar han inte ens titta på Ruben, han kan bara inte med. Han är en bra skådespelare och kan låtsas som ingenting har förändrats men han vet inte om han vill. Han har låtsas tillräckligt i sitt liv. För att se Even, livs levande, med Sonja och ett barn dessutom, det hade skakat om honom. Helt plötsligt känner han en saknad, en stor, helt orealistisk, saknad. Men han håller uppe en fasad, erkänner det inte ens för sig själv. För hur skulle han kunna medge? Det vore omöjligt!

Ruben är kärleksfull, vill hålla i handen, pussa hans läppar, smeka hans kinder. Han kämpar med att inte säga stopp, att inte rygga undan men Ruben känner på sig att något är fel. Förändringen i hans uppträdande är så tydlig att det inte går att dölja. Ju mer avstånd han tar desto mer närhet vill Ruben ha och det kväver honom, han kan inte andas.

När de kommer hem sväljer han sina känslor och försöker gå tillbaka till vardagen. Han låtsas som om allt är som det ska, åker till jobbet, lämnar Ida på förskolan, tar med henne på dans på torsdagar, handlar på fredagar och håller sig upptagen med allt det andra de alltid brukar göra. Han är som en maskin som ångar på utan att stanna upp för att känna efter. Han gör det han måste för att överleva, för att hålla sig flytande.

Och han lyckas, allt fungerar, han överlever, allt är bra. Tills han kommer hem en kväll och finner Ruben med en halvdrucken vinflaska. Då är det plötsligt inte bra längre, inte överhuvudtaget.

******

Han sitter på kaffebrenneriet med Jonas. Sitter tyst medan han hetsigt rör om sitt kaffe med en sked.

”Du Isak. Skicka ett mail till honom. Kanske sitter han där på andra sidan skärmen och bara väntar på att få höra något från dig”

Han skrattar bittert och säger ”Tror du verkligen det?”

”Man vet aldrig”

”Jag har svårt att föreställa mig det. Jag måste bara ta mig igenom detta och ordna upp med Ruben för Idas skull.”

Han stirrar ihärdigt ner i kaffekoppen och medger sedan ”men om jag någon gång råkar på honom så kommer jag inte tveka, då kommer jag hoppa in i det- huvudstupa först. Det kommer jag, utan att tänka efter. Men jag har hört att han bor i Berlin så det är högst otroligt att vi kommer stöta på varandra här, i Oslo.”

******

Han brygger kaffe, rostar bröd, steker ägg och bacon. Han lagar mat som botar bakfylla och märker inte att han inte längre är ensam i köket. Han tar stekspaden, för den långsamt in under ägget och ska precis lägga det på en tallrik när någon hostar till. Förskräckt rycker han till och tappar ägget på golvet och ser på hur äggulan rinner ut över det. Han utbrister frustrerat ”Fan också!”.

Han tittar upp och där står Even i dörröppningen och fnissar åt hans elände.

”Behöver du hjälp eller?”

”Nej, jag har läget under kontroll.”

”Sätt dig” säger han och pekar mot det uppdukade bordet och Even lyder, nickar.

”Hur mår du” frågar han försiktigt.

”Ja, som jag förtjänar antar jag”.

Han släpper stekspaden tvärt och går långsamt fram till Even, tittar in i de blå ögonen och ler. Even tittar osäkert tillbaka, flackar nervöst med blicken och låter den till slut landa på sina händer som ligger på köksbordet.

Han lägger sin haka på Evens huvud, känner hur hjärtat dunkar, och viskar ”jag skulle vilja berätta något för dig, om du orkar lyssna alltså…”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detta kapitel har varit sjukt jobbigt att skriva för jag har haft noll inspiration. Efter mycket panik fick jag ändå, till slut, ihop något :D
> 
> Låt jag lyssnat på "For Love" av Jesper Jenset
> 
> Tack kära Soapbark för konstruktiv kritik och hjälp med texten.
> 
> Och tack alla ni som fortsätter läsa, ger kudos och lämnar kommentarer. ❤❤❤

De sitter vid bordet. Det är tyst. Han tuggar och sväljer, väntar. Han mår illa och mest av allt vill han bara krypa ner i sängen igen, eller egentligen vill han till sin egen säng. Han börjar bli otålig men sitter kvar vid bordet medan han tuggar och sväljer. Tuggorna växer sig stora i munnen på honom och han får kämpa med att få ner det alldeles för välstekta baconet. De alltför rinniga äggen mjukar dock upp baconskivorna lite och får dem att lättare glida ner.

Han vill säga något, står inte ut med tystnaden, men han väntar på att Isak ska ta första steget. Dessutom går all energi, han har i kroppen, åt till att låtsas som om det han har framför sig faktiskt är ätligt- för det är det definitivt inte.

Till slut kan han inte låta bli att skratta. Vad annat kan han göra? Allt, i kombination, är så komiskt så det bubblar ur honom- skrattet- och han skrattar tills tårar rinner ur ögonen på honom. Skrattet är förlösande på något sätt. Isak bara sitter där och tittar oförstående på honom medan han skrattar okontrollerat.

”Förlåt. Förlåt mig Isak” får han ur sig. Isak tittar på honom och frågar ”vad är det som är så lustigt?”.

Skrattet ebbar snabbt ut för kanske har han gått över gränsen, dessutom får det huvudvärken att bli värre.

Isak har ansträngt sig, det ser han, men tar ändå gaffeln och kör den rätt igenom ägget, rör om lite, tittar fascinerat på hur den ofärdiga vitan flyter runt som en geggig röra på tallriken och säger sedan ”Detta, Isak, är det värsta jag ätit någonsin. Förlåt, men så är det”.

Isak ser ut som om han inte riktigt vet vad den rätta reaktionen är men till slut kommer det ut ett skratt följt av en suck. ”Ja, jag försökte i alla fall.”

Till hans stora förvåning tar Isak en rejäl tugga av ägget framför sig och säger ”Jag tycker i alla fall att det är helt ok”. Han är inte säker men tycker sig ana lite trots i Isaks röst.

De äter sedan upp under tystnad och så fort de är klara reser sig Isak upp och dukar snabbt av, ställer sig med ryggen till och diskar. Han sitter kvar vid bordet och väntar. Samtidigt som han inte vill något hellre än att få veta vad det är Isak vill säga så känner han sig nervös inför vad som komma skall. Han föreställer sig olika scenarier, låter sig tänka på vad som skulle kunna hända, men inser att det inte är någon idé och bestämmer sig för att invänta Isak. Han ska ge Isak en chans att få berätta, prata.

Isak sätter sig vid bordet igen och börjar nervöst gunga på stolen, så där som man gjorde i skolan, i smyg, när lärarna tittade bort för en sekund. Han observerar hur Isak osäkert ser sig omkring, knyter sina händer, knyter dem så hårt att knogarna vitnar, drar efter andan och sedan släpper ut ett långt andetag.

Hans instinkter säger honom att han ska sträcka fram sina händer och röra Isak, att Isak behöver det. Kanske behöver de det båda två, att få röra varandra. Så han gör det, han lutar sig fram, för sina händer över bordet och lägger dem över Isaks.

”Isak?” frågar han till slut.

Och det verkar vara allt som behövs för att Isak ska börja prata. Han känner hur Isak slappnar av och hör sedan orden komma.

”Jag sade att jag skulle hoppa ut i det. Om jag någon gång såg dig igen så skulle jag bara göra det, utan att tänka efter. Så då gjorde jag det.”

Han vet inte vad han ska svara och vill inte heller avbryta Isak så säger ingenting utan väntar tålmodigt. Han spänner sina ögon i Isaks och nickar uppmuntrande, visar att han lyssnar.

 Isak tittar tillbaka på honom och fortsätter ”Med facit i hand kanske det inte var det bästa...”

Det är inte vad han vill höra. Han känner det som om luften går ur honom och gör en ansats till att ta bort sina händer från Isaks men Isak stoppar honom.

”Jag vet att jag sårat dig. Inte bara den här gången utan även förra men jag vill att du ska veta att det aldrig har varit min mening.”

Han harklar sig och ska precis säga något men så börjar Isak prata igen.

”Jag har suttit i den här lägenheten och tänkt på dig och önskat att jag bara kunde ta upp mobilen ur fickan och ringa dig. Men om jag ska vara ärlig så har jag inte vågat, inte orkat. För även om du funnits i mina tankar så har det varit så mycket annat runtomkring- Ida, Ruben, livet.”

Isak pausar och viskar sen tyst ” dessutom var du så arg och besviken på mig sist vi sågs. Jag har varit livrädd för att....”

”Vadå? Vad har du varit livrädd för?” avbryter han bryskt och rynkar pannan.

”Jag var rädd för att bli avvisad, att du skulle vägra prata med mig. Är väl fortfarande det”

Han andas in och nickar ”Jag förstår det”.

Isak tar sats och fortsätter ”Jag vill detta, jag vill ha ett liv med dig och barnen men är så rädd att det är försent, att min tvekan och saker jag sagt, utan att tänka efter, har förstört. Har det det?”.

Isak kämpar med att få ut orden, det märker han. Han släpper ofrivilligt ut en suck innan han försiktigt lyfter Isaks händer, för dem mot sina läppar och kysser dem.

Isak tittar bedjande på honom och konstaterar sorgset ”Det känns nämligen lite som det och om det är så kommer jag aldrig förlåta mig själv. För jag älskar dig, har ju alltid gjort det. Det har alltid varit du”

Han stirrar på Isak och säger utmattad ”Det har alltid varit du också.” Han känner hur han verkligen menar varje stavelse, vartenda ord, som kommer ut. Det har alltid varit Isak- alltid.

Han tittar in i Isaks gröna ögon och ser kärleken de försöker förmedla. Att Isak och han älskar varandra det vet han, det är uppenbart. Det finns ingen som helst tvekan om att de tycker väldigt väldigt mycket om varandra. Det som gnager inom honom, dock, är om det räcker, om kärleken de känner för varandra är nog. Han är inte så säker på det.

”Så? Har det?” frågar Isak igen.

Han tittar bort, sänker blicken, skäms nästan lite när han märker vad han svarar ”Jag vet inte Isak. Jag vet faktiskt inte.”

 


	22. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sista kapitlet skall föreställa en sorts epilog. Jag har en förkärlek för epiloger och älskar själv att läsa dem. 
> 
> Låt jag lyssnat på är "Det kommer aldrig vara över för mig" av Håkan Hellström.

Han står utanför och tittar in. Det är fullt där inne. Många har kommit för att säga hej då, för att ta sitt farväl. Han kisar in genom den tunga porten och känner igen många av ansiktena. De ser dystra ut, sammanbitna i svarta kläder. Solen skiner ute där han står. Det är mitten av oktober och höstsolen står högt på den blå molnfria himlen. Han vill inte gå in men kommer göra det ändå, han måste.

Han går uppför den lilla stentrappan, förbereder sig för att gå in i dunklet men stannar tvärt när han når toppen. Han vet inte om han klarar av att gå in, om han klarar av att se alla i ögonen. Tårarna börjar rinna och han torkar förstulet bort dem, vill inte gå in med ögonen fulla av tårar, vill vara stark. Han står och väger på ena benet, kan inte riktigt förmå sig till att ta det sista steget.

Han vänder sig om, vänder blicken upppåt och tittar på den klarblå himlen. Han sätter sig ner, har ännu några minuter kvar innan det börjar. Han tittar ner på sin blåa slips, undrar om han skulle valt en vit istället och ångrar sitt val, han borde definitvt valt den vita. Hans händer skakar när de fumligt rör vid slipsen för att känna efter om han knutit den ordentligt. Han hade googlat slipsknut och hade valt den enklaste versionen av dem alla. För honom hade den varit komplicerad nog.  Han känner sig plötsligt osäker på om den duger, kanske skulle han ansträngt sig lite mer. Nu är det i varje fall för sent.

Han biter nervöst på sina naglar och önskar att han hade en cigarett att sysselsätta sig med men den dåliga ovanan gav han upp för längesedan, tyvärr.

”Pappa” hör han någon säga. ”Ska vi gå in?”

Han ser upp och nickar men sitter kvar.

”Pappa, det är dags att gå in. Det börjar strax.”

Han nickar igen och svarar ”Ja jag vet”.

Han sträcker ut sin hand och blir hjälpt upp.

”Tack sötnöt” säger han och får ett leende tillbaka.

Han lutar sig fram och pussar en len panna.

”Pappa, du fixar det här”.

”Ja. Det är ju inte....” mer hinner han inte svara innan Magnus sticker ut huvudet genom porten och försiktigt säger ”Det börjar nu. Du borde gå och sätta dig. Det finns två platser längst fram till er eftersom ni tillhör den närmsta familjen”.

Magnus går snabbt in igen och de följer efter, hand i hand. Gången, fram till första raden, känns oändligt lång där de går. Alla tittar på dem, vissa ler medlidsamt medan andra vänder sig bort och torkar tårar.. Han tittar envist ner, klarar inte av att möta allas blickar. Han fokuserar på att komma fram utan att snubbla, utan att börja gråta. Han måste vara stark, får inte bryta ihop.

De når första raden och greppet om hans hand hårdnar. Han ler tacksamt innan han sätter sig ner. Handen som håller hans stannar kvar, den släpper inte. Strax känner han ännu en hand och vänder sig om, ser vem det är och böjer sig fram, viskar ett tyst ”Tack. Är du ok?”.

Personen nickar men ändrar sig fort och viskar tillbaka ”Jag vet inte. Kanske”. Han lyfter sin hand och kramar tröstande en axel.

”Det går bra” försäkrar han medan han samtidigt försöker övertyga sig själv att det faktiskt gör det.

På andra sidan av honom får han frågan ”Hur går det för Filip pappa?”

”Vill du prata med honom? Vi kan byta plats om du vill” föreslår han.

”Går det bra för dig?”

”Jadå” svarar han ansträngt.

Han reser sig upp, gör sig så liten som möjligt när han pressar sig förbi Idas knän. Innan han sätter sig ner ser han Sonja i slutet av raden. De tittar på varandra och han vinkar. Sonja vinkar tveksamt tillbaka medan hon duttar en näsduk under sina mascaraklädda ögonfransar. Han sneglar på Ida och Filip, ser hur de håller händer, lutar sina huvuden mot varandra. Han känner sig ensam där han sitter, ytterst på bänken, så lägger sin ena arm runt dem och drar dem in mot sig. Han andas tungt in i sin dotters hår, stryker Filips axel.

Detta är hans familj, hans allt och han älskar dem mer än något annat. Han har vaknat varje morgon, de senaste 15 åren och känt sig tacksam, tacksam för att han fått vara en del av detta, att han blev bjuden in och fick stanna kvar. Han håller de båda barnen tightare och hoppas att han kan förmedla den kärlek han känner, den tacksamhet som finns inne i honom, att de förstår vad det är han vill ha sagt utan att han behöver säga det.

Ida sätter sig än närmare och viskar ”Jag älskar dig pappa!”

Filip lägger sin hand på hans axel och låter den ligga kvar, ler uppmuntrande. Han känner sig lite skyldig för är det inte han som ska ge Filip det där leendet och inte tvärtom.

Han viskar tillbaka ”Jag älskar dig också Ida och dig Filip. Jag älskar er båda, så mycket.”

Plötsligt ljuder kyrkorgeln och alla små ljud runtomkring upphör. Det blir knäpptyst. Det enda som hörs är ljudet av orgeln och ett par skobeklädda fötter som sakta tar sig fram till den uppställda mikrofonen alldeles vid altaret.

Personen där framme harklar sig, torkar sina tårar och börjar prata.

 _Stanna alla klockor, stäng av din telefon, tysta hunden med ett ben_  
_där den gläfser i vrån, täck över pianot och låt kistan bäras ut till_  
_de sörjandes tårar och trummans förstämda salut._

_Må flygplanens klagan betyga vår nöd där de ristar sitt budskap i skyn:_

_”Han är död”_

Rösten tystnar och alla väntar på fortsättningen men det kommer inget, rösten förblir tyst.

Han håller andan och tänker ”Du kan det här. Du kan detta utan och innan”. Han sitter och väntar med de andra, håller andan medan han känner pulsen öka och blodet susa i öronen. Till slut får ha en liten knuff i ryggen och hör Filip säga ”Isak. Pappa behöver dig. Gå upp till honom!”

Han reagerar med en gång för självklart ska han stå bredvid.

Han skyndar sig upp, tar en hand och viskar ”Even, älskling. Du fixar det här. Jag är här hos dig. Du är inte ensam.”

Even vänder sig om och stirrar honom rakt in i ögonen. Han för sin arm runt Evens midja och pussar sedan lätt ena axeln. Even återfår fattningen och fortsätter.

 _Stjärnorna behövs inte; blås ut varenda en._  
_Montera ner molnen och ta isär solen sen,_  
_sopa ren skogen och töm haven på deras_  
_innehåll;_  
_ty från och med nu spelar ingenting mer_  
_någon roll_

”Som ni vet betydde min pappa oerhört mycket för mig. Jag älskade honom över allt annat....”

 

*****

Det är lördagsmorgon och han kan höra de andra ute i köket. Trots det reser han sig motvilligt upp. Det har varit en hård arbetsvecka och han är trött men sliter sig ändå från den varma sängen. Hur trött han än är så betyder lördagsmorgnar familjetid- och det är viktigt.

Han sätter fötterna på golvet, drar sen på sig en t-shirt och ställer sig upp, går ut till de andra. Ida och Filip sitter redan vid köksbordet medan Even står vid spisen och gör äggröra.

Even flinar mot honom och säger ”Jag visste inte vad du gillar så jag har lagat allt”.

Han känner skrattet bubbla inom sig men håller det inne och försöker låta allvarlig när han svarar ”Ärligt talat Even, måste du göra detta varje vecka? Det börjar bli lite tröttsamt. Pretty Woman. Jag VET”

Even tittar på honom och säger ”Äh du älskar det. Erkänn!”

Och ja, det gör han ju men han vill dra ut lite på det, vill se Even våndas.

”Vänta lite” säger Even sen och han väntar såklart, tålmodigt, vet vad som kommer komma.

Even hämtar en sladd, kopplar in ena änden i radion och den andra i telefonen, trycker sedan på skärmen. Ur högtalarna strömmar det ut en popslinga de båda väl känner till.

”Säg det” uppmanar Even.

Han spelar dum och frågar ”vadå?”

”Säg det bara Isak!”

Han suckar när han ger med sig ”Du är mannen i mitt liv”.

Orden får Even att stråla av lycka.

Han går fram till sin man, frågar försiktigt ”Hur går det för dig?”

”Det går fint. Bättre för varje dag faktiskt”.

”Jag älskar dig” säger han och trycker Evens hand, omfamnar sedan.

”Och jag älskar dig” mumlar Even in i hans nacke.

Från köksbordet hör de Ida och Filip klaga ”Snälla, vi är hungriga. Kom igen!”

De släpper varandra och sätter sig vid bordet. Han tittar på sin familj och frågar ”Så vad ska vi hitta på idag då?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dikten Even läser är en översättning av "Funeral Blues" av W H Auden. Översättningen är gjord av Bengt Jangfeldt.
> 
> Stort tack till alla som läst, kommenterat och lämnat kudos.
> 
> Kram på er! <3


End file.
